Harmony warriors
by HeroLover321
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is a girl 15 years old who moves to Ponyville. Then she finds strange creatures who tell her to find the other girls to fight against powerful enemies.
1. Season 1: The first day part 1

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongDisclaimer: My Little Pony doesn't belongs to me. It belongs to Hasbro./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongAll the characters that in the show are ponys, in that story are humans. And well, this is based in 'Mahou Shoujo' animes like Precure/Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Madoka Magica, etc. And also, sorry if there is anyone that is OOC./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongEdit (01/21/2016): The first chapters of this story are quite bad, honestly. But my writing has improved as the story went on, i'm not gonna lie. But i don't think i would be able to re-write them because i don't want to risk adding something that would affect the story when i re-write. So don't worry, the bad writing is not permanent./strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Twilight's narration/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am 15 years old. I like to study, read books, and i don't care too much about make friends. But unluckly my past school's principal told me to make friends. I'm going to my new school today. I'm transfered from Canterlot, and now i am in Ponyville. The only thing i know about this school, is that my BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever) is the gym teacher. And i need to hurry, or i will be late!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Normal narration/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You can come in!" Said the teacher./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Twilight came in. Everyone looked at her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emNow is just speak about me./em "I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you." Said Twilight./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A girl with red and light orange hair, light green eyes got up. "Twilight-chan!" Exclaimed the girl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sunset-chan!" Said Twilight runing to hug her friend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't see you since we were little!" Said Sunset./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well Twilight, since you and Sunset Shimmer know one each other, then you can sit beside her." Said the teacher./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Twilight sat down beside Sunset and class started./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After the class, Twilight god lost./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Where did Sunset go? We were togheter one minute ago. But she disapeared."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She bumped in someone and falled to the ground./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Are you okay?" Said the person who she bumped into./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hm, yes." She answered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The person who she bumped in was a boy, and he helped her to get up. Sunset appeared behind her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, you're here Twilight." Said Sunset./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Then i'm going. Bye bye girl." Said the boy going away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""As i can see you already know my big brother."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He is your big brother? In reality i just bumped on him."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, so is that. His name is Flash Sentry. He is really diferent of me. He is really smart and is kinda of a nerd just like you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""R-really?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes. I hope you can get along with him. Now let's go. The next class is starting." Then Sunset and Twilight go to the next class./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In lunch time, Twilight and Sunset were walking together. Then a pink haired girl with light blue eyes appeared./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hello! I'm Pinkie Pie! You're probably new here because i know everyone in that school!" Said the pink haired girl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Pinkie i know that you're exited. But please calm down." Said Sunset./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""She spoke so fast that i didn't understand a thing of what she said. Sunset can you translate for me?" Said Twilight turning her head to Sunset./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""She said that she know that you are new here because she know everyone in the school. And her name is Pinkie Pie."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sunset-san! You don't need to speak in my place."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sorry but is that sometimes you speak too fast and is imposible to understand. Right Twi? Twi?" Sunset and Pinkie noticed that Twilight had gone away. But why?/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Twilight had runed to a place really far away of Sunset and Pinkie after Sunset translated what Pinkie said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Finally some peace. And i'm alone. The solitude is peaceful. It isn't that i don't want to still being friends with Sunset. Is just that sometimes i like to be alone." Said Twilight sitting close to the school's grade./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She started eating her lunch. It wasn't too much. It was just some japanese school lunch. Then a light purple dog whit green ears appeared beside her, outside the school's grade. He sniffed her. She smiled a bit. Then he looked to another girl who was in the corner of the grade. Twilight cold tell she was from the school because of her uniform. The girl had light pink hair, and green-blue eyes. The dog runed near her. Twilight just observed while eating her lunch. The girl gave her hand for him to sniff./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Are you lost my friend?" Said the girl with a shy voice to the dog./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Twilight finished her lunch a got near the light pink haired girl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hm... hello." Said Twilight./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The girl hinded her face in her hair./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hm... I'm Twilight Sparkle. Who are you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well... I am... Fluttershy." The girl voice was nearly not heared./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I didn't understanded. Can you say a bit louder?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The girl said again. This time was a bit louder, so Twilight understanded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hm... Nice to meet you, Fluttershy-san." She gave her hand to Fluttershy. She got her hand and stood up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They looked to the side. The dog wasn't there anymore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nice to meet you to Sparkle-san." Said Fluttershy looking back to Twilight and smilling a bit./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Twi! I finally found you!" Said Sunset appearing behind Twilight./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Lets go Twi! class is starting!" Said Sunset catching Twilight's arm and runing with her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Bye bye Fluttershy-san!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Bye bye Sparkle-san!"/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In Twilight's brother subject, they needed to run all the school's gym 10 times. Twilight started panting in the 3rd round. But she saw a girl with short hair colored with all the rainbow colors runining trough the gym without stop./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emShe is so fast./em Though Twilight./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She also saw a blonde girl with long hair runing near the rainbow haired girl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You think you will be faster as me? I'm in the last round." Said the rainbow haired girl to the blonde girl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm also in the last round Rainbow-chan. And i'm sure i will pass ya!- Said the blonde girl with country accent./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They finished the last round together. The teacher got close to them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Rainbow Dash and Applejack. This isn't a competition. Is just a race. So then can you please stop competing one each other please?" Said the teacher./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sorry Armor-sensei." Said the 2 girls at the same time. The teacher finished the class./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When she was going back home, Twilight's hair got all messy because of the wind. Then a girl from the same school as her, she could tell because of her uniform, saw her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""AH! Darling your hair is all messy!" Said the girl who has purple curly hair./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I know i will fix this when i get home."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But darling! If someone see your hair like this!? I can't let a schoolmate be saw like that!" Then the girl got Twilight's arm and runned to her home with her./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Inside the girl's house, she fixed Twilight's hair./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hm... Thank you." Said Twilight./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You're welcome my dear. Sorry, i didn't introduced myself yet. I'm Rarity. Who are you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm Twilight Sparkle. Can i go home now?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hm... Of course my dear. It was nice to meet you, Sparkle-san." Then Twilight continued her way to her home./p 


	2. The first day part 2 and first battle

**Updated 29/12/2014**

* * *

Some hours after Twilight got back home, she started to make a trip trough Ponyville. Again, she saw tha light purple dog with green ears. The dog got close to her.

"Hm... Hello, again." Said Twilight looking to the dog.

"I knew it. I'm feeling the power of a Harmony warrior in you!" Said the dog.

"A SPEAKING DOG!" Screamed Twilight afraid.

"Seriously be quiet. You will spoil my desguise." Said the dog again.

"T-the d-dog is spe-eaking to m-me. A-and sayin-ing for m-me to be q-quiet." Said Twilight trying not to scream.

"That's better. Follow me." Said the dog.

Twilight just did what he said.

* * *

Twilight followed the dog to a place where has nobody.

"Here we can talk. You can come out now. She's a harmony warrior." Said the dog looking to a bush.

The bush shaked. Twilight steped back. Then six little creatures that seemed to be colored ponys, pegasus and unicorns got out of the bush.

"W-what are those things?" Asked Twilight frightful.

"We aren't things, we are pony-fairys!" Said one of the unicorns.

Twilight screamed in fear for a long time.

"You finished your scream?" Asked one of the pegasus.

"Yes. Sorry. Is just that this is so strange. I'm speaking with a dog and six pony-fairys!" Said Twilight.

The pony-fairys were two unicorns, two pegasus and two normal ponys.

The first unicorn, has lavender fur, purple eyes, the same mane and tail colors as Twilight's hair, a pink star with some white stars in her flank, and a gold tiara with a pink star in her head.

The second unicorn, has white fur, blue eyes, curly mane and tail with the same color as Rarity's hair, had 3 blue jewels in her flank, and a gold necklace with a light blue jewel.

The first pegasus, has light blue fur, red-pink eyes, mane and tail with all rainbow six colors, a cloud with a thunder with the colors red, yellow and blue in her flank, and a gold necklace with a red thunder.

The second pegasus, has yellow fur, green-blue eyes, light pink mane and tail, three light pink butterflies in her flank, and a gold necklace with a light pink butterfly.

The first normal pony, has orange fur, blonde hair, green eyes, three white freckles in her cheeks, three apples in her flank, and a gold necklace with a orange apple.

The second normal pony, has pink fur, magenta poofy mane and tail, light blue eyes, one blue ballon between two yellow baloons in her flank, and a gold necklace with a light blue balloon.

They were all fillies.

"Let's make the introductions. I'm Spike. The lavender pony-fairy is Twilily, the white pony-fairy is Rarily, the light blue pony-fairy is Rainbowly, the yellow pony-fairy is Flutterly, the orange pony-fairy is Applelack and the pink pony-fairy is Pinklylie." Said the dog.

"Hm... Nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle." Said Twilight. "Hm... Spike-san. You said something about i have the power of a Harmony warrior some minutes ago. What is a Harmony warrior?"

"I was going to explain this. To start, the Harmony warriors are girls who transform and use their power to fight against evil. The evil we need to fight now, is Nightmare Moon. A enemy that 1.000 years ago was sealed in the moon by a Harmony warrior called 'Day princess'. But now, the seal has been broken. And Nightmare Moon is trying to acumulate power to bring the eternal night. The only ones who can defeat her are the Harmony warriors. And i can feel the power of a Harmony warrior inside you. The power of the Magic warrior."

"Magic warrior?"

"You will need Twilily to transform. Her tiara contains the power to summon the element of magic that you use to transform."

Twilily got in front of Twilight.

"Nice to meet you." Said Twilily.

Spike got a bag and started to search for something. He got a thing that seemed to be a lavender makeover mirror.

"This is the Harmony pact. Is where you will put the element of magic to transform yourself into a Harmony warrior." Said Spike giving the lavender Harmony pact.

They heared a scream.

"NIGHTMARE!" Said the scream.

"That's a Nightmare! A monster that Nightmare Moon creates to get power enough to bring the eternal night! We need to go there!" Said Spike.

Twilight followed him as well as the pony-fairys.

* * *

When they got to where the Nightmare was, they founded a monster. The monster was similar to a tree, and it has red eyes. The Nightmare turned to Twilight.

"NIGHTMARE!" Screamed the monster.

"Why people aren't screaming or anything like this!?" Asked Twilight.

"Because they are sleeping. Nightmare Moon's power is made of people's nightmares. So then when she create a Nightmare, everyone without any magical power fall asleep and have nightmares. While this the Nightmare eats the dark energy of their nightmares and this dark energy goes to Nightmare Moon." Explained Spike.

"So then i need to fight this thing?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes! It's now Twilight! You need to transform! Catch your Harmony pact!" Said Spike.

Twilight got her Harmony pact.

"Element of harmony! Shine with intencity!" Said Twilily while her tiara glowed. A jewel in the form of a pink star appeared.

"Now put this in your Harmony pact and say: 'Harmony change' and spin the circle!" Said Spike.

Twilight put the pink star jewel and spined the circle in the now opened Harmony pact.

"Harmony change!" Said Twilight while putting the jewel in the pact.

She transformed. Now she had a lavender shirt, a lavender skirt whit some details that were exactaly the sames as Twilily's flank image near the bar, and a pair of lavender sandals.

"The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!" Said Twilight before doing a pose.

"What did i just said!? What happened!?" Asked Twilight.

The Nightmare punched where she was. But she jumped. She was surprised.

"I just jumped high enough to avoid that punch! Those powers are awesome!" Said Twilight.

"Spike! How do i do to defeat that thing!?"

"You need to spin that circle that is inside the Harmony pact the same way you did to transform!"

Twilight spined the circle once again. "Shine! Magic bracelet!"

A bracelet with the same pink star appeared in her wrist.

"Now spin the pink star!"

Twilight spined the pink star.

"Harmony! Magic star blast!" Said Twilight and then some pink stars came out of the bracelet and they were going in the Nightmare's direction. She defeated the Nightmare. Everything came back to normal. As well as Twilight.

"Very well Twilight! You did it! You defeated the Nightmare! I knew it!" Said Spike jumping in her.

"Thank you Spike, Twilily and you all. If i was going to do this alone, then i would never be able to defeat him." Said Twilight while they were in a group-hug.

* * *

**That story will probably have just long chapters. I don't know if this is good or bad. But whatever. And yes, the pony-fairys are the filly versions of the mane 6. Thanks for reading. And please review.**


	3. Honesty warrior

**Updated 30/12/2014**

**This took longer to write than i thought. I said in the two last chapters that they were long because in my writing program (WordPad) it seemed to be long. Then when i saw, it was shorter than i thought.**

* * *

Twilight had adopted Spike as her dog, so then he cold look to the other girls in the school and see if he finds another Harmony Warrior. In Twilight's second school day, she saw that Sunset wasn't there.

"Ya is lost or something? The class is starting." Said a female voice whit country accent.

She knew that voice. It was the blonde girl's voice. Twilight turned back. It was really the blonde girl that was runing with the rainbow haired girl yesterday.

"No. I'm not lost i was just looking for my friend Sunset Shimmer. However i better go to class." Said Twilight going to her classroom.

In the way to the classroom, the blonde girl was going to the same way as Twilight.

"Wait a second. I know you. You are the new girl who came to this school yesterday right?" Asked the blonde girl.

"Hm... Well... Yes." Answered Twilight.

"So then you are Sparkle-san. Nice to meet you. I'm Applejack. But some people call me AJ."

"Hm... Nice to meet you to, AJ-san. There is no problem if i call you AJ-san right?"

"Of course not. You can call me whaterver you want. But don't call me something rude."

"Don't worry. I would never say something rude about someone that i just met."

"But most of the bullies do this. Honestly for me all the people who say main things about someone that they don't even know or just met are bullies."

"Since most of bullies do this. Oh, the classroom is here. Is better to go." Then they both got inside the history classroom.

* * *

In snack time, Applejack invited Applejack to eat snack with her. Twilight accepted it. They were eating their snacks and talking.

"Who was that rainbow haired girl that was runing with you in yesterday's gym class?" Asked Twilight.

"She? She is Rainbow Dash. She is my childhood friend, but everytime that we are in some kind of sport together we end up competing one each other."

"You two probably love competing one each other. I saw my brother complaining of you."

"Your brother? Your brother is the sport teacher!?"

"Yes. But he don't live with us anymore."

"Hey Sparkle-san, did you met any other of our schoolmates yesterday that wasn't me, Sunset or Rainbow?"

"Yes. It had Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. I don't know nothing about them by the way. I just know that Fluttershy is shy, Rarity is some kind of fashion lover because i saw the sewing tools in her house and that Pinkie Pie know everyone in school."

"Yeah. That's the basic you need to know about them. And you said that you and Sunset are childhood friends so i don't need to ask nothing."

"Hey AJ-san. Would you like to go to my home after school?"

"Yes. I will tell my big brother and my little sister." Then they continued their talk and eating.

* * *

In Twilight's room, Applejack saw all the books that Twilight had.

"Do you like to study Sparkle-san?" Asked Applejack.

"Hm? Well yes. I love to study. Not wanting to show off but, in my other school i got first place in all the tests."

"From which city you came?"

"I came from Canterlot."

"Wow. So there is no doubt that you will get first place here. I knew that in Canterlot the schools have really hard tests."

Spike got inside the room and started to sniff Applejack's hand. "I can feel it! You have the power to be a Harmony warrior too!"

"A TALKING DOG!?" Screamed Applejack afraid.

All the pony-fairys, that were disguised of plush pony dolls until now, flew to Twilight and Applejack.

"THOSE PLUSH PONY DOLLS JUST FLEW!?" Screamed Applejack again.

"AJ-san, calm down. Give Spike a time to explain." Said Twilight trying to make Applejack calm down.

Applejack calmed down.

"Now let me explain. Twilight is a Harmony warrior. Harmony warriors are magic girls who fight against evil. By now, we need to fight against Nightmare Moon who fleed herself from her prison in the moon. When i feel the power of a Harmony warrior, i'm never wrong. And i feel that you have the power of Honesty warrior. You will need the help of Applelack to transform. Her necklace have the power to summon the element of Honesty. Now let me get your Harmony pact." Said Spike runing to his bag and catching a orange Harmony pact.

He gave the orange Harmony pact to Applejack.

"This is what you use to transform yourself in a Harmony warrior." Said Spike.

Applelack got closer to Applejack.

"I'm Applelack, your pony-fairy, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to. I'm Applejack, but you can call me AJ."

Then they heared a Nightmare.

"A Nightmare! Let's go!" Said Twilight. Applejack just did what she said.

* * *

When they were there, Applejack was with her Harmony pact in hand.

"Just do what i do to transform AJ-san." Said Twilight.

"Elements of harmony! Shine with intencity!" Said Twilily and Applelack.

The jewel that was summoned by Applelack was a orange apple shaped jewel.

"Harmony change!" Said Twilight.

Applejack said the same and also placed the jewel inside the Harmony pact and spined the circle. They transformed.

Applejack was now wearing a orange T-shirt with long sleeves, orange pants with the same image that was in Applelack's flank in the top of her left leg, and a pair of orange boots with a part in the top parts of their backs that got a bit higer and with some laces in the front.

"The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!"

"The honesty of the nature! Honesty warrior!" Said Applejack doing her pose.

"NIGHTMARE!" Screamed the Nightmare.

Twilight spined the circle once more.

"Shine! Magic bracelet!" The bracelet appeared in her wist. She spined the pink star. "Harmony! Magic star blast!" Said Twilight as her attack goes in the Nightmare's direction.

The Nightmare defended himself, making the attack have no effect.

"No way!" Said Twilight.

"Honesty! Do the same thing!" Said Spike.

Applejack nodded. She spined the circle once again. "Shine! Honesty bracelet!" Said Applejack as a bracelet with a orange apple appeared in her wist. She spined the orange apple. "Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!" A orange thunder came from her bracelet.

The Nightmare was now defeated. Everything came back to normal. Twilight and Applejack were back to normal as well.

"This isn't so hard." Said Applejack.

"After hearing a dog and a lot of ponys talking is easy to get adapted to a big monster." Said Twilight.

Then they got back home.


	4. Kindness warrior

**Updated: 05/01/2015**

* * *

Twilight and Applejack were in snack time. Twilight saw Fluttershy alone.

"Isn't that Fluttershy-senpai?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes. She is 2 years older than us. She is always alone because she is shy. And she also like animals."

"What if we go eat with her?"

"Hm?"

"You know, get along with her."

"I never tought about getting along with her. Let's go."

Then they walked to were Fluttershy was. They sat down beside her.

"Hm, hello Fluttershy-senpai." Said Applejack.

"H-h-hello." Said Fluttershy with a quiet voice.

"So, Fluttershy-senpai. AJ-san told me that you like animals."

"Hm, yeah. I like animals."

"You are really shy aren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"You don't have friends?" Asked Applejack.

"I have. But is really hard for me to get along even with the ones i already know. Is just that i'm not good in talk with others."

"But you are talking normally with us." Said Twilight.

Fluttershy had wide eyes. She didn't noticed that she was normaly interacting with Twilight and Applejack.

"I understand you. The principal from my other school told me to make friends. But i don't care too much for this. But when i saw that Sunset was my classmate, i feeled a bit better about making friends. And yesterday i met Applejack. How much more friends you make, you get a bit more comfortable about that idea of making friends."

"Aww... Sparkle-san, that was so cute." Said Applejack.

"Thanks Sparkle-san. I'm feeling a bit better now." Said Fluttershy.

"Would you like to go to my house after school?" Asked Twilight.

"Hm, yes. You will go to AJ-san?"

"No. I need to help at home. The apple cider season is coming and we need to work hard with those apples."

"Your family work with apples?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Our family is called Apples. Because we sell apples and things made with apples."

"AJ-san's family does the apple cinder season to get more money, because their cider is really well know in Ponyville." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh, so is this." Then they continued their conversation.

* * *

When Fluttershy got inside Twilight's house, the first thing she saw was Spike.

"Hey, this isn't the dog that we saw when we first met?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Yes. I adopted him in that same day. His name is Spike." Said Twilight.

Fluttershy got closer to Spike. "Hm, hello Spike. I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet you."

Spike sniffed her hand. "I'm feeling it. You are a harmony warrior!" Said Spike.

"Oh my god! He is talking! That is so cool!" Said Fluttershy all exited.

Twilight didn't got it. Both Twilight and Applejack got sceared when they saw Spike talking. But Fluttershy acted like if talking dogs were, normal.

"How can't you get sceared by a talking dog!?" Asked Twilight.

"I don't care. What matters is that he is a talking dog."

"You didn't paid attention to what i said?" Asked Spike.

"Oh, sorry. I got so exited when you spoke that i didn't paid attention." Said Fluttershy.

"Well, let me say it again. You are a Harmony warrior. I can feel that you are the Kindness warrior. The pony-fairy that you will use to transform is Flutterly." Then he got a yellow Harmony pact, and gave it to Fluttershy. They heared a explosion. "A Nightmare!"

"Let's go Fluttershy-senpai!" Said Twilight.

Fluttershy nodded. Flutterly acompained then until the place where the Nightmare was.

* * *

When they were there, Applejack and Applelack were there to.

"Sparkle-san! Flutershy-senpai?"

"She is a Harmony wrrior too." Explained Twilight.

This time, the Nightmare looked like a dragon.

"Fluttershy-senpai, do exactaly what we do okay?" Said Applejack.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Elements of Harmony! Shine with intencity!" Said Twilily, Applelack and Flutterly invoking the elements.

Fluttershy's element was a light pink butterfly.

"Harmony change!" They all said placing the elements in the Harmony pact before spining the circles.

"The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!"

"The honesty of the nature! Honesty warrior!"

"The kindness of butterflys! Kindness warrior!" Said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was now wearing a yellow shirt with three light pink butterflys in the left corner, a yellow short that had peaked bar and the same three light pink butterflys in the right corner, and her shoes were a pair of green sandles with a ribbon wrapped in her legs until her knees, and a light pink flower beside the back part of her shoes.

"Night?" Asked the Nightmare looking at them.

The Nightmare attacked and they jumped to avoid.

"Let's attack!" Said Twilight.

Applejack nodded. Twilight and Applejack spined the circle.

"Shine! Magic bracelet!"

"Shine! Honesty bracelet!"

Twilight spined the pink star in her bracelet. And Applejack the orange apple in her bracelet.

"Harmony! Magic star blast!"

"Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!"

The two attacks hited the Nightmare. But he wasn't purified.

"No way!" Said Twilight.

"As i suspected! The Nightmares are getting stronger together with Nightmare Moon!" Said Spike.

"Kindness! Do the same way we did!" Said Applejack.

"OK." Said Fluttershy before spinning the circle in her Harmony Pact. "Shine! Kindness bracelet!" The bracelet that appeared in her wist had a light pink butterfly. She spined the butterfly. "Harmony! Kindness butterfly resonance!"

The attack hited the Nightmare, that was finally purified. They came back to normal.

"You did it! Fluttershy-senpai!" Said Twilight.

"You defeated the Nightmare!" Said Applejack.

"I wasn't going to be able if it wasn't your help." Said Fluttershy.

Twilight and Applejack smiled and the three of them huged one each other.


	5. Laughter warrior

Twilight and Sunset were in snak time. They sat down beside Fluttershy and Applejack.

"It seems you made new friends here Twilight-chan. I didn't expected that from you." Said Sunset.

"I neither. I never tought i was going to make friends so easily."

"It seems ya really got adapted to it though." Said Applejack.

"HELLO!" Said Pinkie Pie appearing from nowhere.

"WHA! Pie-san! You sceared me!" Said Fluttershy.

"Sorry! However Sparkle-san! I had a great idea! I will make a party for you! So then you can have lots of friends!" Said Pinkie holding Twilight's hands.

"Ok. But, i don't need. I'm ok with the friends i have for now." Said Twilight smiling at Fluttershy and Applejack.

"You became friends with Fluttershy-sempai? You are really good at this."

"Yeah, maybe if ya become friends with her, she can help ya with your studys and ya can get better grades." Said Applejack.

"What do you mean with this?" Asked Pinkie.

"Pie-sempai, you can be one year older than me, Twilight and Applejack. But you are still being less smart than us." Said Sunset.

"What? You are so mean! Fluttershy-sempai, how can you get such good grades?"

"Pie-san, i'm just one year older than you."

"But you are still having grades better than mines."

"Math test is tommorow, and is for all years. You better study right?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh yeah! In my last math test i got worst grade in the school. I got last place. I'm horrible at math!"

"Poor Pie-sempai. If it is like this, then do you want to go to my house so we can study together?" Asked Twilight.

"Really!? Are you serious!? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pinkie holded Twilight's hands again all happy.

* * *

When it was lunch time, Twilight was going to eat with the girls, but someone holded her shoulder making she stop. She looked back. It was Flash.

"Hm, you are Twilight Sparkle right?" He asked.

"W-well, yes."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Flash Sentry. Sunset Shimmer's big brother."

"I know you are her brother. She told me after we bumped in one each other in my first day."

"Oh, i didn't knew that. Actually i'm in the same class as your friend Fluttershy. She told me about you and that we should talk someday. So then we i was thinking about we eat together at snak time tommorow. But, just if you want of course."

"Hm, well, i think it's okay. See you tommorow then."

"Till tommorow."

Then Twilight runed to find the girls.

* * *

After school, Pinkie Pie went to Twilight's house and them both studied to the math test together.

"Wow! Sparkle-san, i'm inpressed! Even being one year younger than me you are a lot smarter than me!" Said Pinkie.

"Is just that my previous school was a bit more advansed in the studys. What makes what they teach here by now a lot easier."

"Wow! No doubt that you will get first place in tommorow's test!"

"You really think that?"

"Yes!"

"Pinkie, about the school we are now, who is the principal?"

"Our school doesn't have a principal."

"What? How can a school don't have a principal?"

"I don't know."

"This is a problem. But i have a strange feeling about this."

"Hey, i saw you talking with Flash-sempai in lunch time today. Did he invited you to a date?"

"N-no! He just invited me to eat with him tommorow in snack time." Said Twilight blushing a bit.

Spike got inside Twilight's room.

"That's your dog? He is cute."

Spike sniffed her hand.

"Twilight, you know what it is. She is a Harmony warrior to." Said Spike looking at Twilight.

"A talking dog!? What's a Harmony warrior!?"

"Let me explain. To summarize, Harmony warriors are magical girls that fight against evil. To transform you need two things: a Harmony pact; and a pony-fairy;" Said Twilight.

Spike brought a light pink Harmony pact.

"This is your Harmony pact. The pony-fairy that will help you is Pinklylie. And you are Laughter warrior."

Then Pinklylie came.

"Hello! I'm pinklylie! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you to! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

They heared a Nightmare.

"Let's go Pie-sempai!" Said Twilight.

Pinkie nodded and they runed to where the Nightmare was.

* * *

When they were there, they found Applejack, Applelack, Fluttershy and Flutterly. Now the Nightmare was similar to a tyrannosaurus-rex.

"Pie-san! You are a Harmony warrior to?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Yes! I will help you!"

"Let's go girls!" Said Twilight.

"Elements of Harmony! Shine with intencity!" Said Pinklylie, Flutterly, Applelack and Twilily

"Harmony change!" They said all together.

They all transformed. Pinkie's clothes were a light pink shirt with long sleeves, a light pink pant with two light blue balloons and a yellow balloon between them in her pant's corner. She was also wearing a pair of light pink boots with two light blue ribbons and one yellow ribbon between them in both her boots.

"The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!"

"The honesty of nature! Honesty warrior!"

"The kindness of butterflys! Kindness warrior!"

"The laughter of a party! Laughter warrior!" Said Pinkie.

"NIGHTMARE!"

"Okay! Let's beat this monster up!" Said Twilight.

Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy spined the circle in their Harmony pacts.

"Shine! Magic bracelet!"

"Shine! Honesty bracelet!"

"Shine! Kindness bracelet!"

Twilight spined the pink star, Applejack spined the orange apple, and Fluttershy spined the light pink butterfly.

"Harmony! Magic star blast!"

"Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!"

"Harmony! Kindness butterfly resonance!"

The attacks hited the Nightmare. He was weaker, but he wasn't purified yet.

"Laughter!" Said Fluttershy.

"Okay! I got it!" She spined the circle in her Harmony pact. "Shine! Laughter bracelet!" Her bracelet had a light blue balloon. She spined the balloon. "Harmony! Laughter balloon popping!" A lot of light blue and yellow balloons appeared and fixed themselfs in the Nightmare. They exploded purifying the Nightmare.

"Well done Laughter!" Said Twilight.

"Thanks girls!" Said Pinkie.

Then they all made a High-Five.

* * *

Two days after, the math test results were desided. Pinkie hugged Twilight.

"Thank you Sparkle-san! Thanks to you my grade got a lot better!"

"You are welcome."

"But it doesn't get even close to yours. You got a 100 and you are in first place! It's perfect!"

"It seems that is thanks to your so many years studying in Canterlot." Said Sunset.

"Hey Fluttershy-sempai. In wich place ya are?" Asked Applejack.

"I got second place."

"Who got first place?" Asked Twilight.

"Flash Sentry-san got first place with a grade of 100."

"I told you Twi. He is a nerd just like you. I think you would be good together." Said Sunset.

"W-what do you mean with this!?" Asked Twilight blushing.

"Whatever. My grades are horrible!" Said Sunset.

"Yeah little sister. You grades are a disaster. You should study more!" Said Flash coming from somewhere.

"WHA! Bro! Don't scare me! What are you doing here anyway!?"

"I came to see if your grades are good. But it seems you are hopeless."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh. And Sparkle-san, congratulations."

"T-thanks!" Said Twilight that was still with a red face.

"Don't worry about what she said about us being together. She is just kidding. And we are just friends." Flash whispered in her ear.

"Okay." Said Twilight after he started to get out of the room.

"At least by now!" He said stopped in the door.

When she looked at him, he blinked one eye to her. Twilight blushed more.

"What he said to you hum? He invited you to a date or something?" Asked Sunset.

"S-stop that! It's not funny!" Twilight blushed more.

* * *

**Let me explain the grades and place thing. This is made to be a history that happens in japan. In japan, the grades are from 0 to 100. And the place thing is like a competition, so then it haves 1st place, 2nd place, 3rd place, etc.**


	6. Generosity warrior

**I have something to tell. Now, i will post new chapters in that story every 5th day. So then we have one chapter per month. OK?**

* * *

In the next day, when they were in snack time, Twilight saw Rarity with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. They were walking to the same direction Twilight, Sunset and Applejack were sitting.

"Hello girls! Let me introduce this one. Her name is Rarity. She is in the same year as me and loves fashion." Said Pinkie Pie introducing Rarity.

"Nice to meet you." Rarity looked at Twilight. "Hey! I know you. You are the girl that had your hair all messy."

"Y-yeah. I remenber that." Said Twilight.

"Your name is Twilight Sparkle right? I hope we to get along Sparkle-san."

"Okay then." Said Twilight.

"Would ya like to join us?" Asked Applejack.

"Of course. Thank you." Said Rarity sitting beside Fluttershy.

While they were eating, Pinkie had an idea.

"Hey Sparkle-san! What about before the party i'm planning for you we do a sleepover with the six of us!?" Said Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know. I never had a sleepover." Said Twilight.

"So then that will be your first one. I can help. I had lots of sleepovers when i was younger." Said Rarity.

"Then let's do this!" Said Sunset.

* * *

In the sleepover, they were all with their pijamas. Twilight's was a lavender shirt with long sleeves and lavender pants. Applejack's was the same, but orange. Fluttershy's was yellow, Pinkie's was light pink, Rarity's was white, and Sunset's was orange and red.

"Hey Sparkle-san, i saw you with Flash Sentry very often. Are you dating?" Asked Rarity.

"I knew it! I knew that you liked my brother! But i didn't knew you were dating."

"We are not dating! We are just good friends!" Said Twilight blushing.

"And ya like him! Accept it!" Said Applejack.

"No, i don't!"

"Changing the subject, what about speak about what we want to be when we graduate? I want to work in a pet shop." Said Fluttershy.

"I guess i want to help my family be a bit more popular and a lot more rich." Said Applejack.

"I want to help doing partys and events!" Said Pinkie.

"I want to be a stylist. I always loved making dresses. And you Sparkle-san?" Said and Asked Rarity.

"I? I don't know. Maybe a teacher?"

"Even if you don't become a teacher i know that if you help your son or daughter to study, he or she will be the best student in the class. Specially if my brother be the father." Said Sunset.

"I already told that there is nothing between us!"

"And you Shimmer-san? What will you be?" Asked Rarity.

"I really don't know. I have no idea. I need to go to the bathroom." Sunset walked to the bathroom.

Spike got inside the room and sniffed Rarity.

"She is one of you." He said before getting a white Harmony Pact and giving to Rarity.

"T-that dog just spoke?" Asked Rarity.

"Let me explain. We are magical warriors that fight against monsters to protect the world from a villain that wants to bring the eternal night." Said Applejack.

"The pony-fairy that you will use to transform is Rarily." Said Spike.

Rarily came out of the place where she was hidding. She floated to Rarity.

"Hello! I'm Rarily. Nice to meet you."

"I-i'm Rarity. Nice to meet you to."

They hear a explosion.

"NIGHTMARE!" They heared.

"A Nightmare!" Said Fluttershy.

"Let's go!" Said Twilight.

They runed to where the Nightmare was.

* * *

When they got there, this time the Nightmare was similar to a rock. They told Rarity to do the same way as they do. Rarity agreeded.

"Elements of Harmony! Shine with intencity!" Said Twilily, Applelack, Flutterly and Pinkielie.

"Harmony Change!" Said Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie.

They transformed. Rarity's clothes were a white shirt, a white skirt with three light blue jewels drawned, and a ribon wraping her feet until near her knee.

"The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!"

"The honesty of nature! Honesty warrior!"

"The kindness of butterflys kindness warrior!"

"The laughter of a party! Laughter warrior!"

"The generosity of jewels! Generosity warrior!" Said Rarity.

The Nightmare simply punched the place they were. They jumped to avoid.

"Let's go!" Said Magic.

Honesty, Kindness and Laughter nodded. They spined the circle in their Harmony pacts once more.

"Shine! Magic bracelet!"

"Shine! Honesty bracelet!"

"Shine! Kindness bracelet!"

"Shine! Laughter bracelet!"

Magic spined the pink star, Honesty the orange apple, Kindness the light pink butterfly, and Laughter the light blue balloon.

"Harmony! Magic star blast!"

"Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!"

"Harmony! Kindness butterfly resonance!"

"Harmony! Laughter balloon popping!"

All the attacks hited the Nightmare. He was still alive, but looking weak.

"Leave this to me." Said Rarity. She spined the circle in her Harmony pact again. "Shine! Generosity bracelet!" Her bracelet had a light blue jewel. She spined the jewel. "Harmony! Generosity jewel slash!" A giant light blue jewel appeared and sleashed the Nightmare. It was defeated.

Everything came back to normal. They came back to Twilight's house.

* * *

In the next day, at school, Sunset didn't came because she didn't wanted to get up, so then they were speaking about Rarity's first fight.

"I actually loved the clothes. They were so beautyful." Said Rarity.

"I just think that this thing of 'jewel slash' is strange. A giant jewel appearing from nowhere and defeating a monster? You must be kidding me." Said Applejack.

"You just didn't liked because it was jewel. You are always getting dirty in the mud AJ."

"What you just said 'miss stylist who loves jewels'!?"

"Please don't fight." Said Fluttershy.

But Rarity and Applejack were still fighting.

* * *

**Yay! I'm back! Now i think that Sunset is a bit OOC. But i am not in USA so then i didn't watched Rainbow Rocks. So i don't know how Sunset is now. See you next month!**


	7. Loyalty warrior

**I think this chapter is better than the others. But enjoy!**

* * *

Some weeks after, Sunset was talking with anoter group of girls. So they could speak about Harmony warriors things.

"I was thinking about we having some kind of pose and phrase for when we transform."

"Not a bad idea." Said Applejack.

"I'm already working in the poses. But what about the phrase?"

"That is the hard part." Said Fluttershy.

"We can think about that later." Said Twilight.

* * *

In that night, Twilight, Twilily, Rainbowly and Spike were in her room.

"Spike! Twilight! I want to go to your school so then i can find my Harmony warrior!" Said Rainbowly.

"But how can you find your Harmony warrior or go to my school?"

"I can hide in your bag. And i can sense the power of my Harmony warrior."

"Are you sure that you won't get caught?" Asked Twilily.

"Yes! I already decided! I don't want to be the only of us without a Harmony warrior!"

"Ok. I will take you with me then." Said Twilight.

"Really!? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Said Rainbowly hugging Twilight.

* * *

In the next day, they had gym class. Rainbow joined them to talk with Applejack.

"Hello, AJ-chan. Will you join the year's team in this year's competition?" Asked Rainbow.

"Of course." Said Applejack.

Rainbowly was spying trough Twilight's bag. She felt a strong energy coming from Rainbow. The red thunder in her necklace glowed slightly.

_What?_ She thought when the thunder glowed.

Why would Rainbowly's element react? Why the elements of the others didn't reacted?

* * *

When Twilight was going home, Rainbowly said: "I will stay here and go to Rainbow's bag."

"Be careful." Said Twilight.

"I will." Said Rainbowly before going back to school.

She runed to Rainbow's club. Making sure that nobody was following or seeing her. She knew wich room was because of the presense of her power and her element glowing. She carefuly entered Rainbow's bag.

* * *

When Rainbow got back home, she opened her bag and found Rainbowly. She thought that Rainbowly was a plush toy.

"When did you got inside my bag?" Rainbow asked

Rainbowly was sleeping and didn't answered. The red thunder started glowing again. But this time it was glowing a bit more. The lights were off, so Rainbow saw the light perfectaly.

"What is that?" Asked Rainbow holding Rainbowly.

The light got a bit stronger as she holded Rainbowly closer. She placed one of her fingers in the red thunder. The thunder glowed more. Enough for Rainbowly to wake up. Rainbowly yawned. She saw Rainbow.

"Hello. I'm Rainbowly. Nice to meet you Rainbow Dash." She said with a smile.

"H-how do you know my name!? How did you got inside my bag!?" Asked Rainbow nearly screaming.

"I'm a pony-fairy. And you are a Harmony warrior. I can feel it. You are Loyalty warrior."

"A what?"

Rainbowly took a light blue Harmony pact and gave to Rainbow.

"Hm, why is that thunder glowing?"

"I don't know. I think that the element of loyalty is reacting to you. But, that didn't happened with the others. You must think that you are dreaming. Or that you got crazy. Is just that i'm the only of my friends that hadn't found a Harmony warrior yet. And i started feeling sad because of that. Then i decided to come to your school so then i would try to find my Harmony warrior." She had little tears in her eyes.

Rainbow hugged her.

"It's all okay. What is a Harmony warrior? It sounds important."

"It's a warrior that fights against evil. And by now we need to fight against Nightmare Moon. She wants to bring the eternal night." She said looking at her.

"If it is to protect the world i love, then i will do it." Said Rainbow.

"NIGHTMARE!" They heared.

"Let's go! You need to fight against that monster!"

"Okay!"

"They runed to were the Nightmare was.

* * *

When they got there, the other girls were there to. This time the Nightmare looked like a tower.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rainbow.

"They are Harmony warriors to." Said Rainbowly.

"Now let's go!" Said Twilight.

Everyone nodded.

"Elements of Harmony! Shine with in tencity!"

"Harmony Change!" They transformed.

Rainbow's clothes were a light blue shirt with the drawning of a red, yellow and blue thunder coming from a cloud, a light blue short, and a pair of light blue race shoes.

"The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!"

"The honesty of nature! Honesty warrior!"

"The kindness of butterflys! Kindness warrior!"

"The laughter of a party! Laughter warrior!"

"The generosity of jewels! Generosity warrior!"

"Loyalty of a team is strong as a thunder! Loyalty warrior!" Said Rainbow.

"Shine! Magic bracelet!"

"Shine! Honesty bracelet!"

"Shine! Kindness bracelet!"

"Shine! Laughter bracelet!"

"Shine! Generosity bracelet!"

"Harmony! Magic star blast!"

"Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!"

"Harmony! Kindness butterfly resonance!"

"Harmony! Laughter balloon popping!"

"Harmony! Generosity jewel slash!"

Unhapply, the Nightmare wasn't defeated.

"You can do it Loyalty!" Said Rainbowly.

Rainbow spined the circle again. "Shine! Loyalty bracelet!" Her bracelet had a red thunder. She spined the thunder. "Harmony! Loyalty thunder burn!" A red thunder hited the Nightmare and he burned until he was defeated.

Everything came back to normal.

"Argh! Now that Rainbow is a Harmony warrior i will need to redraw our poses!" Complained Rarity.

"Poses?" Asked Rainbow.

"We explain that later." Said Applejack.

"Spike!" Said Rainbowly.

"What?"

"Everytime i got near Rainbow my element glowed. Why did that happened?"

"Probably it was because you was motivated to find your Harmony warrior. So then your element decided to help you. If a pony-fairy is motivated or doing her best to find her Harmony warrior, her element decides to help." Explained Spike.

Rainbow hugged Rainbowly.

* * *

**So that's it. I will be working in the drawnings of their clothes desings to be clerear. And also, i watched Rainbow Rocks trough a site called dailymotion. And since this is going to be the last chapter of the year, merry christmas and happy new year!**


	8. I miss you

**Okay... From now on the chapters will not be 'always the same thing'. And the fight part of this chapter is a little faster because i need more space for the story itself.**

Some weeks had passed. Some nightmares were still appearing, and Rarity had been with some dificultys with drawning the poses.

They were all together (including Sunset).

"Hey Twilight. Are you coming to the Gala?" Asked Sunset.

"What is the Gala?"

"The full name 'Grand Gallopping Gala'. It's the name they gave to the prom party." Said Rainbow.

"And i slimply LOVE how beatiful the garden gets in the Gala. The flowers get such a beauty and even the animals look happier in this day." Said Fluttershy.

"I like the dresses that some people use in this day. For such a city of ours it seems that some rich people live here. Did you even saw Trixie's dress last year?" Said and asked Rarity.

"I really couldn't see her dress. I don't have time to think about it because the 'Apple cider season' start and end in very close dates." Said Applejack.

"I got to the Gala just one time. And it was 3 years ago. When i started to study here. AND IS SO FUNNY! THERE IS SOME FUN GAMES TO PLAY! AND I HAD SO MUCH FUN THIS DAY! But unhapply i don't know if i will be able to get a ticket to it this year or even before i graduate." Said Pinkie.

"Oh! And there is a sports team that i LOVE! They are the wonderbolts! And they appear at the Gala every year! And they aways show a performance at the end! I would LOVE to see them performing in live. Maybe i can get a chance to have a place in team reserved just for me!" Said Rainbow starting to daydream.

"Well, i don't know why do people like the Gala so much. I think that the prom it's just a simple 'goodbye party' for those who are graduating. I think that the Gala is nothing more than that." Said Sunset.

"A prom party, hum?" Said Twilight.

* * *

In that night, another Nightmare appeared. Them all got to where he was.

"Let's go!" Said Twilight.

"Elements of Harmony! Shine with intencity!"

"Harmony change!"

They all transformed

"The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!"

"The honesty of nature! Honesty warrior!"

"The kindness of butterflys! Kindness warrior!"

"The laughter of a party! Laughter warrior!"

"The genrosity of jewels! Generosity warrior!"

"The loyalty of a team is strong as a thunder! Loyalty warrior!"

"Shine! Magic bracelet!"

"Shine! Honesty bracelet!"

"Shine! Kindness bracelet!"

"Shine! Laughter bracelet!"

"Shine! Generosity bracelet!"

"Shine! Loyalty bracelet!"

They spined the simbols in their bracelets.

"Harmony! Magic star blast!"

"Harmony! Honesty apple thunder!"

"Harmony! Kindness butterfly resonance!"

"Harmony! Laughter balloon popping!"

"Harmony! Generosity jewel slash!"

"Harmony! Loyalty thunder burn!"

The Nightmare was defeated. Then, a strange woman appeared floating in the air. She has dark blue hair, black dress, a pair of black and dark blue shoes, and a dark blue mask. Spike had some kind of shock when he looked at her.

"Girls! Beware! I feel she is way stronger than any Nightmare you have defeated!" Said Spike.

The woman pointed to their pony-fairys. The pony-fairys got inside a cage.

"Twilight!" Said Twilily before the cage disapeared with the woman.

"Spike... Was that woman Nightmare Moon?" Asked Twilight.

"I guess so."

* * *

In the next day, they didn't had school.

Twilight was reading a science book. She remenbered of Twilily.

**Flashback**

Twilight was reading that same book. And Twilily was beside the book.

"Twilight, why do humans need to study so much?"

"We study to know how things are and why. Didn't you had school at your world?"

"Yes. But it was only from 3 to 12 years old. And vacations are very short. And if we want to know more about something we go to a special school."

"What did you studied there?"

"Lots of things. But what we studied the most was magic."

"Magic, hm?"

"Twilight... Will you teach me what you learned in this world someday? I want to be smart like you."

"Maybe."

**End of the flashback**

"Twilight?" Spike called her attention.

"I miss her..."

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was kicking (instead of bucking) some trees. She looked to a very familiar tree.

**Flashback**

Applejack was getting some apples. Applelack was in that same tree and watching she working.

"You're so strong AJ-san! At where i came from not much pony-fairys could harvest apples by simply bucking them. You make it look so easy."

"It's in ma family's blood."

"AJ-san... I saw people selling meat when we were looking for you girls. Why?"

"Well, meat haves some nutrients that are important to our body. Some people don't eat meat. These people are called vegetarians. Fluttershy-sempai, for example, is vegetarian."

"So then i guess everyone from my world is vegetarian. Eat meat there is nearly a crime."

"That's why vegetarians eat fruits, vegetables, and other things that are not meat. But people that are not vegetarian can eat these things as well if they don't have alergies."

"So then anyone can eat apples?"

"Technically yes."

"Wow! AJ-san... Can i help you? I want to help with something that anyone can like too."

"Maybe when ya get older. Ya can break a leg if ya're not strong enough."

"So then i wan to get older soon."

**End of the Flashback**

Applejack and Applelack used to spend a lot of time together in that tree. It was like their special place to be together and talk.

"I miss ya..." Said Applejack with a tear coming from her eye.

* * *

Fluttershy was taking care of her bunny. She saw him running around his box and then falling.

**Flashback**

Fluttershy was giving more food and water to her bunny. Flutterly was near her.

"Who is that Fluttershy?"

"My bunny called Angel Bunny."

"He looks so cute. Just like a baby bunny i met in my world." She saw how Fluttershy was looking at Angel eating his food. She was looking like if she was his mother. "Hey, Fluttershy. Do you like taking care of animals?"

"Yes. My aunt had a farm, and when i was little i used to go there a lot. I guess it's because of her and that place that i love animals so much. Unhapply my aunt already passed away. I feel like it is my duty to take care of animals the way my aunt did. Two days before she died, she gave me Angel, he was still a baby. She told me that his mother died in the procces of giving birth to him, his brothers and his sisters. She said she trusted me to take care of him. I promised to her that i would do my best to take care of him. She was somehow a inspiration to me."

"And what happened to her farm?" Fluttershy's expression turned sad.

"The only thing of the farm she could save were the animals. The rest was destroyed and they used the place to constroy a business company. The only things i have remaining from my aunt are Angle and some pictures."

"They destroyed everything? This is so cruel!"

"I know. But sometimes people do things only for themselves. We can't change that."

"Fluttershy, can i tell you about that bunny i just spoke about?"

"Of course. I would love to hear it."

"Ok. Different from most pony-fairys, i had some dificulty in flying some years ago. So then some of the pony-fairys bullied me. One day i got too sad because of them, and runned away to the Everfree forest after school. Even though i knew it could be dangerous, i thought that even the Everfree forest would be better than there. When it got dark, i decided to go back home. But i got lost. I sat down and started to cry. I heared the squeaks of a bunny. I got to see him and it was a hurt baby bunny. I got him in my arms. Then i heared a bush moving. Spike got out of that bush with a fire lantern. That was when i met Spike. He helped me and the bunny to get out of the forest. When i got home, cared of his feriments. I asked my parents if we could stay with him. But they said we couldn't. Then the next day his family appeared to catch him. I guess his mother smelled him and found him. I gave him back to his family, and told his mother to pay more attention to where he goes."

"I guess you also like animals?"

"Yes. Since this i received my Cutie Mark and i started to love every kind of animals."

"Cutie Mark?"

"Is that image in our flanks. A Cutie Mark appears when the pony-fairy discovers her talent."

"I see."

"Fluttershy... Can i help you taking care of animals?"

"Of course."

They both smiled.

**End of the flashback**

"I miss you..." Said Fluttershy crying a little.

* * *

Pinkie Pie had just came back from a party she prepared. But she was not happy. She was sad.

**Flashback**

Pinkie was preparing some balloons to a party she was preparing. Pinkilylie was helping. Or at least trying to help.

"I can't believe at how easly you fill those balloons with air. It's very hard to me."

"Well, it's all about practice."

"Why do you like to make partys Pinkie?"

"I don't know. Maybe because i like to make people smile."

"Make people smile?"

"Yes. My friends' happiness is my happiness. I feel happy when i see someone similing. But when i see them sad, i do my best to make them smile."

"I want to make others smile too."

"Maybe you can help me."

**End of the flashback**

"I miss you..." Pinkie said.

* * *

Rarity was making a dress. Just like Pinkie, she wasn't happy. She was sad. Even if mostly when she did dresses she had fun and got happy, this time she could only remenber of Rarily.

**Flashback**

Rarity was making a dress while Rarily was drawning. Rarity got to see what Rarily was drawning. It was a dress. But it seemed to be just for a pony-fairy.

"It's so beautiful. Pony-fairys wear dresses?"

"Yes. But only in special ocasions, like partys."

"That one you did is extremely beautiful dear. You could open a boutique there."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"My parents wouldn't say the same thing."

"Why?"

"Since i told them that i wanted to be designer, they kept telling me that this was a silly dream that wouldn't come true." Rarity saw she was sobbing a little.

"It's all okay. I am here and i believe you can do it."

"Thank you."

**End of the flashback**

"I miss you..." Said Rarity.

* * *

Rainbow couldn't do nothing. She trowed herself in her bed and started sobbing and crying. She only cried for a good reason. She couldn't stop thinking about Rainbowly and how she had told her how much she wanted to be her pony-fairy. Or even that she promised she would do her best to help. And now, Rainbowly was in a cage with the others. Rainbow didn't knew what else she could do.

"I'm sorry..." She said in middle the sobs. "I miss you..."

* * *

**Okay... I thought that Rainbowly was the only of the pony-fairys that i gave somehow a personality. So then this chapter is to fix that.**


	9. Special training

**Well, if you looked at the chapters titles, you probably saw that in the start of the first chapter is wrote 'Season 1:'. And yes, that means i will be doing the story based in all seasons. I mean, not all seasons. I am not sure of when it will end.**

* * *

The next day, Twilight called the others to meet her at the park.

"Girls... I was thinking, about... What if we go rescue Twilily and the others?"

"Rescue them?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah."

"I don't know sugarcube. We don't have any power without them. Without them, we can't transform." Said Applejack.

"That's why we need to get stronger. If we get stronger i our normal forms, then we will be even more strong to fight against Nightmare Moon when we transform."

"I guess i have to agree. Let's do this!" Said Rainbow.

"Oh! And when we bring them back we can have a party to celebrate!" Said Pinkie.

"But how can we train?" Asked Rarity.

"I think i know how." Said a litte boy with green hair wearing a green shirt with a lilac jacket and lilac pants. He had green eyes.

"And who are you, little boy?" Asked Rainbow.

"It's me, Spike."

"Spike!?" They all asked shocked.

"Oh! You're so cute in this form!" Said Rarity pinching his cheeks.

"Hey! Get focused on what you need to do!" Said Spike forcing her to let him go.

"So then, how can we train?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Is better for you to get prepared. Find me here at night and you don't need to bring nothing. The only thing i ask you to bring is your strenght."

"Okay!" They said all together.

* * *

In that night, they did what Spike said. They met at that same park.

"So then, what can we do?" Asked Twilight with crossed arms looking at Spike.

"First, everyone holds hands and stay in a circle." Said Spike.

Everyone did as he said. Then the inside of the circle started to glow.

"Let's go! To the Harmony Tree!" Said Spike.

Then the light glowed stronger. And when it stopped, they were near a sparkling tree, with a big star symbol drawned in it. And in some other parts, there was other symbols. A apple, a butterfly, a balloon, a jewel, a thunder and a sun. The star and these symbols were glowing. But the other symbols weren't.

"That is the Tree of Harmony. A magic tree that holds the power of harmony. Is from this tree that the powers of the Harmony warriors came from." Said Spike.

"But how can this help us training?" Asked Applejack.

"I think you don't know why i am in this human form."

"What this has to do with our training?" Asked Rarity.

"Let me finish the explanation! Okay. I am technically a part of the Tree of Harmony. And i'm in reality a dragon. And, how much more Harmony warriors appear, more power both me and the tree win more power. I was made to protect the Tree of Harmony, and choose the pony-fairys and the Harmony warriors."

"Again, how can this help us training!?" Asked Rainbow angry.

"I will use the power of the tree to teleport you to diferent places and fight against some basic enemies. Well, these enemies can't hurt you so badly, but it can help you getting stronger. And, you will be hearing a evil voice saying bad things, like if it was trying to corupt you. And by the end, you will need to defeat the source of the evil voice. And if you're lucky, you will go to your transformed forms by doing something."

"And what would be this thing?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Something that says the oposite of what the evil voice says. Something to make your heart stronger. If you get too enjured, then i will bring you back here to heal you and let you try the next day. You're ready?"

"Yes!" They said together.

"Okay then." He touched the tree that started to glow.

When the glow stopped, they were all teleported to diferent places.

* * *

Twilight was at a library.

"What?" She got closer to one of the bookshelfs. She touched one of the books. Then some of the books got out the bookshelfs, got bigger, and became monsters. "What in the world!?" She said before running away.

* * *

Applejack was at somewhere full of apple trees.

"Hm?" She got a apple that was in the ground. Then some of the apples falled, got bigger, and became monsters. "What is happening!?" She asked before starting to try to hide.

* * *

Fluttershy waked up at some place that looked exactaly like her aunt's family.

"How?" Some animals got closer to her. She patted a bunny. Then the animals, including that bunny, got away from her, got bigger, and became monsters. "No! I can't fight them!" Said Fluttershy running away.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was in some kind of garden decorated to a party, full of balloons.

"Silly Spike. Balloons can't hurt a bug." She said touching one of the balloons. Then some of the balloons became monsters. "I guess i was wrong." She said before starting to run away.

* * *

Rarity was at a boutique. Some of the manequins were wearing dresses she made.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the manequin that was wearing the dress she designed for the gala. Then this manequin and some other ones started moving and trying to attack her. "What!?" She asked falling to the ground.

* * *

Rainbow was in a town's park. She looked around and saw her favorite idols right in front of her. They were with their backs turned for her.

"T-t-t-t-t-the W-w-wonderbolts!?" She asked exited. Then they turned to her. Their eyes were completely back and started moving mechanically to attack her. "What are you doing!?" She asked scared.

* * *

Spike was standing in front of the tree. Looking conserned.

"I hope they can make it." He said with a serious expression. He looked at the glowing sun symbol in the tree, that was glowing more than the other ones. "Where are you when i need you the most?" He asked looking sad while touching the symbol. "Day Princess..."

* * *

Twilight was hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Well done Spike. Making we fight against what we apreciate the most. How do you hope this makes us stronger?" Asked Twilight. "After all, why do i have to fight against books? They are made to read, not to be destroyed."

"_Yeah. That Spike is being so mean by making you fight against what you love the most. What kind of friend would do this? Probably a friend that is not a true friend._" Said a strange voice.

"What? Is that the voice he was talking about? Whatever, i will not listen to you."

"_It doesn't matter. You're not going to be able to fight against these books anyway. You're too much of a bookworn for that._"

"But... Twilily."

_"I want to be smart like you, Twilight!"_ She heared Twilily's voice in her mind.

"Even if it means fight against what i love the most... If it means that it will help me saving my friend... I will fight!" Twilight charged at the books and started fighting them.

* * *

Applejack was hiding behind a tree.

"Was that in Spike's plans? Is him doing this on purpose?"

"_Yeah, right? That Spike is being so bad making you fight against what people eat. I don't think a true friend would do this. And even if you don't listen to me, you will not be able to fight against those apples anyway. You can't fight against what is in your family's name._"

"But... Applelack."

_"I want to make everyone happy too, Applejack!"_ She heared Applelack's voice in her mind.

"For my friend... I will do anything! Even fight against what i love the most!" Applejack got out of her hiding spot and rushed to fight them.

* * *

Fluttershy was hiding behind some wood.

"I can't fight against them. Specially when they remenber me the animals from my aunt's farm." She started crying.

"_Hey. Why don't you go back and fight against Spike? He was the one who told you to come here and do this, after all._"

"What?"

"_Yeah. Such a evil thing to hurt animals, right?_"

"But... But..."

_"I want to take care of animals too, Fluttershy!"_ She heared Flutterly's voice in her mind.

"Even if they look like animals... I know they are not animals!" She got up. "I may be scared... I may be doing my best not to cry..." She cleaned up her tears. "But i will do anything for my friends!" She started fighting them.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was still running away from the balloons.

"Why are these balloons running after me!? This is not how i thought it would be! This is not funny!"

"_Save the world is not supposed to be funny._"

"What do you mean?"

"_Didn't Spike told you? Fun is not always part of being a hero. How could he not tell you? Such a meannie thing not to tell this._"

"This wasn't a nice thing!"

_"I want to make everyone smile too, Pinkie!"_ She heared Pinkielylie's voice in her head.

"Even if it is not funny... I will fight for my friend's sake!" She turned around and started fighting them.

* * *

Rarity was hiding in a room. Trying to make the door still closed while the manequins were hiting it.

"What is this!? Why is this happening!?"

"_How could Spike make you fight those beautiful dresses. Especially when some of them were made by you. What a friend._"

"I don't think that Spike did this on purpose. He probably wants us to do something about this."

"_Oh, darling. What do you think he wants you to do? Of course he wants you to destroy what you love the most. I don't think a true friend would do this._"

"But... Rarily..."

_"You do really believe that i can open a boutique, Rarity?"_ She heared Rarily's voice in her head.

"This will be painful... But if it is for my friend..." She got a pair of scissors and weared a pair of glasses that was in a table near her. "I will do anything!" She opened the door and started fighting them and cutting their dresses with the scissors.

* * *

Rainbow was inside a shop. She was looking at the door she had locked, scared by them hiting the door to make it open.

"What is happening here!? That doesn't makes sense!"

"_Right? These are the people for whom you look forward the most. What a friend Spike is, right?_"

"But..."

_"I promise i will be a good pony-fairy for you, Rainbow!"_ She heared rainbowly's voice in her head.

"Even if they look like the Wonderbolts... It doesn't mean that they are the Wonderbolts... And even if they are them... I will do anything to save Rainbowly!" She quickly opened the door and kicked them away before starting to truly fight them.

* * *

Spike was still looking sad while touching the sun symbol. Then the other glowing symbols started to glow more. He looked at the symbols and smiled.

"They are making it!" He said smiling.

* * *

Twilight had finished fighting the book monsters.

"That was kinda easy. Now i only need to find the source of the evil voice and defeat it."

"_You don't even need to search for me._" Twilight was suddenly teleported to a strange hall.

"What is that!?"

Then a girl appeared. Her hair was long and black. She was dressed like if she was a teacher. And she was also wearing glasses. Her eyes were brown.

"Who are you!?" Asked Twilight.

"I'm the source of that 'evil voice' that you just spoke about. But i would like to be called... Dark Magic."

"'Dark magic'? Whatever. The only thing i need to do is defeat you."

"I wouldn't make it look so easy." She pointed at Twilight.

"What?"

"Dark Blast!" A black blast hited Twilight and made she hit the wall.

* * *

Applejack had also finished fighting the apple monsters.

"Wow. Now there is apple juice everywhere. Well, i need to fight the source of that evil voice anyway."

"_Let me make it easier for you._" Applejack was teleported to inside a tree-house.

"What!?"

Then a girl appeared. Her hair was long and blonde with some black parts. She was dressed like a farmer. She was also wearing a black cowgirl hat. Her eyes were dark green.

"Who are ya?"

"That 'source of the evil voice' you was going to find. But i would like if you called me... Lie."

"'Lie'? I will need to defeat ya anyway."

"I don't know if it is going to be so easy."

"What do ya mean?"

"Liar Thunder!" A black thunder hited Applejack. It trowed her against the tree-house's wall so strongly that the wall breaked and she falled to the ground full of grass.

* * *

Fluttershy finished fighting the animal monsters aswell.

"I guess that defeating the source of that voice is the only thing left for me to do."

"_Let me help you._" Fluttershy was suddenly teleported to a barn.

"Ah!"

Then a girl appeared. Her hair was purple and long. She was also dressed like if she was a veterinary. Her eyes were dark red.

"W-who are you?"

"It would be nice of you if you call me... Meanie."

"'Meanie'? I don't like fighting. B-but i will need to defeat you."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"Hm?"

"Mean Resonance!" She clapped her hands and sound waves trowed Fluttershy against a tree.

* * *

Just like the others, Pinkie also finished her fight with the balloons.

"Okei dokei lokei~! Now i have to find the evil girl~! Lokei dokei okei~!" She was singing happily.

"_Okei dokei lokei~! So i will help you out~! Lokei dokei okei~!_" Pinkie was teleported to a castle's dining room.

A girl was sitting at a big seat. It looked like if she was a queen or princess sitting in her throne. Her hair was similar to Pinkie's, but of a darker shade of pink. And she was wearing a pink super beautiful dress. Her eyes were lilac.

"Okei lokei dokei~! Thank you~! Who are you?" She stopped singing.

"Could you please call me... Sadness?"

"'Sadness'? I don't think that is a proper name since you dress up like a happy princess, but okei dokei lokei. Mind if i beat you up?"

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"Sad crashing!" Plates started to magically trow themselves at Pinkie. Sadness looked at it while laughing.

"That hurts! You meanie!"

* * *

Rarity finished fighting the manequins.

"I feel poor for such beautiful dresses. But it was the only way i could do it. Now i have to fight that girl."

"_I will help you with this darling._" Then Rarity was teleported to what looked like a fashion show inside another boutique. There it was a stage with curtains.

"What is this?"

The curtains opened. And behind them, there was a girl with dark blue hair with a hairstyle similar to Rarity's. She was wearing a blue and white super beautiful dress Rarity had made. Her eyes were blue.

"Welcome to Selfishness' fashion show!" Said the girl.

"So your name is 'Selfishness'?"

"Right darling. Congratulations. I hope you don't mind me wearing the best dress you made."

"Oh, don't need to say this darling. I don't mind."

"Oh thank you." She then looked at Rarity coldly. "Enough of that stupid talk. Selfish Slash!" A black sword made some attacks in Rarity who was too distracted thinking that Selfishness wasn't really evil. Rarity felt to the ground and Selfishness started laughing.

* * *

Rainbow had also finished fighting the fake Wonderbolts.

"Now i just need to find this girl and beat her up."

"_I will help you then._" Rainbow was suddenly teleported to a sports shop.

"What is this?"

A girl entered the shop. Her hair was brown and she had the same hairstyle as Rainbow. She was dressed like if she had just came from a bycicle race she was in. Her eyes were also brown.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm Greed."

"'Greed'? I think you are that evil girl."

"How can you say this!? You're saying i'm evil without even knowing me!? How can you!?" She falled to her knees and started crying.

"I-i'm sorry. Please don't cry." She got close to her. "Here, don't cry, okay?" She hugged her.

She heared Greed laughing.

"Hm?"

"How foolish of you. Greed Burn!" The shop was set on fire and Rainbow was teleported to further inside the shop.

"What... Your pest... I will get you..." She said while coughing.

* * *

**This got longer than i thought. There is a part that i would like to have placed in this chapter, but i think this whole part is going to be the whole next chapter. You guys will need to wait until next month, sorry.**

**Guys, you don't know how much i enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**And finally, cookie for who spoted the reference to Kamen Rider Den-o in last Pinkie's part.**


	10. You're still being able to change

**I never got so exited about finishing a chapter before. Seriously. I just saved the last chapter and i'm already writing this one. Maybe it's because i'm finishing watching HappinessCharge precure (or maybe already finished, i don't know if i will have another stopping period when i post this chapter). Or maybe just because things are getting exiting.**

* * *

Twilight was doing what she could to fight against Dark Magic. But she kept teleporting.

"I can't believe at how stupid you are. You're stupid enough to believe in that Spike."

"What are you talking about!? He is our friend!" She turned aroud to punch her. But Dark Magic teleported to behind her again.

"I already told you. What kind of friend would make you fight against what you apreciate the most?"

"This is part of our training to save our friends!" She tried to kick her. But she teleported again.

"Oh. So you're talking about that Twilily? I thought you didn't cared about making friends."

"That was before!" She punched her. But she teleported and punched the wall instead.

"Before what? Before becoming a Harmony warrior? Pfft. Don't be stupid. You didn't changed nothing after becoming a Harmony warrior."

"I may not have changed after that! But since i became a Harmony warrior, i have found a lot of precious people for me!" She remenbered of the other girls. "And if i can protect them, i will protect them!" She punched the wall trying to punch Dark Magic again. The punch was strong enough to make a little crack in the wall.

* * *

Spike was still staring at the Tree of Harmony. The star symbol started to glow more. It was just as bright as the sun symbol.

"Twilight did it!" He said smiling.

* * *

"You used a pretty good amount of strenght in that punch. Beware or you will make this place fall in us."

"Shut up!" She tried to punch her again. But once more punched the wall and made a crack in it. Her body started to glow.

"What?" Asked Dark Magic.

When her body stoped to glow, he was in her transformed form. But it was diferent. She was wearing some lilac gloves. Her skirt was a little longer and it didn't had the star symbols anymore. Now she had the pink star symbol in her chest, with two little white wings. Her shirt now also had a white part covering her shoulders. And she was wearing boots instead of sandles.

"Eternal magic in the pages of a book! Eternal Magic warrior!" She said making a diferent pose.

* * *

Just like Twilight, Applejack was doing what she could to beat up Lie. But she also kept teleporting.

"Will you never understand? It is not our fault, it's Spike's fault."

"Ya will never understand! Because he is our friend! And how do ya know him!?" She tried to kick her, but she teleported.

"What if i say that we are in this place because of him?"

"I won't believe in ya. Your very own name says ya're a liar!" She runed to her direction but she teleported again.

"Oh, how mean of you. Judging someone you don't even know."

"The first inpression that i got of ya is the one i am believing in!" She tried to punch her, but she teleported.

"Whatever. I'm still not knowing why you don't just give up of that fight."

"Because i'm doing this for my friends. Because i want to save them!"

"So it's all for that Applelack you talked about? I thought you had lots of other friends."

"I have lots of other friends. But that is no excuse for not to save one of them!" She tried to kick her, but she teleported and the kick made a crack in the tree of the tree-house.

* * *

Spike was still looking at the tree. The apple symbol glowed more. Now it was glowing like the star symbol.

"AJ also did it! They are making it!"

* * *

"Beware or this tree will go down."

"Just shut up! The only thing i want to do right now is save my friends!"

Applejack's body started to glow.

"Hm?"

When the glow stopped, she was in her transformed form. But it was diferent. Now she was wearing a long light orange skirt, her shirt had a part covering her shoulders aswell, her boots were more simple, and she was also wearing some gloves, the gloves covered her arms but not her hands. Now, she had a orange apple symbol in her chest, with a little pair of white wings. Everything was light orange.

"Eternal honesty in the trees of a forest! Eternal Honesty warrior!" She said doing a diferent pose.

* * *

Fluttershy wasn't trying to attack Meanie at all. She was just hiding herself.

"You can't hide. This is a farm. There is not so much places to hide. I will find you even if destroying this whole farm is necessary!"

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Fluttershy afraid.

"I don't need to have a reason to destroy you. If you get too enjured, your 'friend' will take you back anyway."

"I don't want to be rescued by Spike. I want to finish this now! Today! I want to save our friends as soon as i can!"

"So you want to rescue that Flutterly? I thought you was the shy girl who was only friends with animals."

"But that was before i met Twilight and the others. After this... I... I..."

"Changed? Oh, don't be stupid. None of you changed after becoming Harmony warriors. You're still the stupid and shy girl hiding yourself with the animals."

"I am not stupid! Even if i didn't changed, i'm still having my friends by my side! I may still shy, but i want to protect my friends!" For the first time, Fluttershy tried to punch Meanie. But she teleported and the punch made a little crack in the barn's wall.

* * *

In the Tree of Harmony, the butterfly symbol started to glow like the star and the apple symbol. Spike smiled.

* * *

"Don't get so mad. Try to relax a little."

"How can i relax when one of my best friends is in danger!?"

Fluttershy's body started to glow.

"But what!?"

When the glow stopped, she was in her transformed form. But it was diferent. Now she was wearing a long skirt, her shirt also has a white part covering her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of boots and a pairt of gloves that covered both her hands and her arms. And she had a light pink butterfly symbol in her chest with a little pair of white wings.

"Eternal kindness in the butterflies of our world! Eternal Kindness warrior!" She said doing a diferent pose.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was still running away from the plates that were trying to hit her. Now it wasn't only plates, but also drinking glasses. And Sadness was still laughing at her.

"What it's so funny about this? I'm not laughing!" Said Pinkie.

"I thought you had already realised why my name is Sadness. Because it's simply funny to see people sad or getting hurt. When i see people like this, i think 'Wow, i'm so lucky for not being that person'. That's why i don't even try to make friends. I only care about my happiness."

"You're wrong! It is not funny to see someone sad or getting hurt! And it's also wrong to care abou only your own happiness!"

"I think i know the world better than you. In the end, everyone is like this. Having friends or not, everyone cares only about their own happiness."

"That it's not true! I'm doing this because i want to save a precious friend of mine! And i just can't think i'm really happy without knowing if she is happy!"

"So your talking about that Pinkilylie? Well, i think i was right after all. You only want her to be happy for your own happiness."

"This being true or not, i don't care! And... I want to see her smile! I want her to be by my side again! I won't be happy until i see she smiling with me again. I don't think i can have real happiness if my friends are not happy! I want to see them smiling! I want to be happy with all of them!" Her body started to glow.

"Hm? What is happening?"

* * *

In the Tree of Harmony, the balloon symbol started to glow more. Now glowing just like the star, the apple, and the butterfly symbols.

* * *

The glow stopped. And now Pinkie was in a diferent transformed form. She was now wearing a long skirt, her shirt also had that white part covering her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of short boots whit light blue and yellow bows, and she was also wearing a pair of gloves that covered only her hands. Now she had a light blue balloon symbol in her chest with a little pair of white wings.

"Eternal laughter around the world! Eternal Laughter warrior!" She did a diferent pose.

* * *

Rarity was doing her best to avoid Selfishness' attacks.

"I can't understand why do you keep running away. Why don't you simply run away?"

"Because i have to defeat you!"

"Why? To be able to save your oh-so precious friend Rarily? She is just another of your friends. You can make other friend to replace her. Maybe a very popular one, so then you would also be popular. Wasn't that what you wanted since you was little? To be a super famous stylist?"

"You can't simply replace someone like this! Specially a friend! Of course i want to be a famous stylist. But i will always think about my friends before thinking about my dreams!"

"But if you do it like this, then you will never reach your dreams. Your friends will only make you waste time. Care about your friends is a waste of time."

"No! It isn't! I can't see the whort of my dream as a stylist without my friends supporting me!"

"Just stop saying senseless things!" She attacked her and Rarity got badly hurt.

"If i'm going to become famous... I want to have my friends supporting me... What is the worth of living your dream if nobody that you truly know is there to support you? I want to save my friend... I want to support her dream just like she supported mine's!" Her body started to glow.

"What?"

* * *

In the tree, the jewel symbol glowed more. Now it was glowing as much as the balloon, the butterfly, the apple, and the star symbol.

* * *

When her body stopped glowing, she was in a diferent transformed form. Her skirt was longer, her shirt had the white parts covering her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of shoes with heals, and a pair of gloves covering her hands and her arms. She had a purple jewel symbol in her chest, with a little pair of white wings.

"Eternal generosity reflected in a diamond! Eternal Generosity warrior!"

* * *

Rainbow was doing a pretty good job avoiding being smashed by the nearly falling apart shop. Breath properly was the hard part. Then Greed apeared in front of her.

"You..." She said before punching her. Or at least trying. Because Greed teleported behind her.

"Why don't you give up? Loyalty is meaningless. Just use greed and you will be able to get whatever you want."

"Why would i use greed? I am loyal to my friends because this is esential if you want to be in a team. Me and my friends are a team. So i must be loyal to them. Or else i don't have the right of being in a team!"

"Being loyal to someone is meaningless even if you are in a team. In sports the only thing that matters is winning."

"No! You're wrong! I don't enter teams just to win. Even when i don't win, i end up being happy anyway. Because it's fun to work with everyone." She remenbered all the times she has been part of a group in schools activities. Having winner or not, she always loved to be with everyone.

"You're more idiot than i thought." A part of the shop nearly felt in Rainbow. But she jumped back.

"I am not idiot! I bilieve in loyalty! So then i will be loyal to my friends until the end!" Her body started to glow.

* * *

In the tree, the thunder symbol started to glow even more. Glowing just like the other ones.

"They are doing it." The tree dropped a little seed. Spike looked at it smiling. "As i expected. They are listening to their hearts and to what they believe in."

* * *

When Rainbow's body stopped glowing, she was in a diferent transformed form. She weared a long skirt, her shirt had the white part covering her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of long boots, and a pair of gloves that didn't covered her hands but did cover her arms. She had a red thunder symbol in her chest whit a little pair of white wings.

"Eternal loyalty in teamwork! Eternal Loyalty warrior!"

* * *

"That it's impossible! You're not with your pony-fairy! So how did you transformed!?" Asked Dark Magic.

"I guess it isn't just Twilily and the Harmony pact that can make me transform. But my feelings are real..." She closed her eyes pressed her hands against her own chest for a moment. "...And i believe that if i listen to my heart, i will be able to save Twilily for sure!" She attacked Dark Magic so quickly that she couldn't even teleport.

She hit her back in the wall.

"This can't be... Is this my end...?"

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"Hum? So then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to free you." She go her Harmony pact and spined the circle. "Blessed magic! Hear my heart! Magic Blesser!" A little lilac stick whit a pink star jewel in top of it appeared in Twilight's hand. She magically drawned a star in the air. "Magical Star Blessing Purification!" She pointed the stick to Dark Magic. The star hitted her.

Then Dark Magic opened her eyes and saw Twilight in front of her in a white place.

"I love my friends you know? It doesn't matter if i didn't changed that much after becoming a Harmony warrior. Thanks to that i met them, and now they are very precious to me. I am pretty sure you can make friends too. If you do your best, them i'm sure you will understand what is friendship, and how it can be magic." She offered her a hand.

Dark Magic hesitated a little. But then gave Twilight a gentle smile and got her hand.

* * *

"This can't be!" Said Lie.

"Here i come!" Said Applejack before attacking her.

The attack trowed her away. She couldn't barely move. Applejack got to where she was.

"I know this is a little crazy. But i don't wanna hurt ya. Not really." She gave her a caring smile.

"Why? After everything i did you're still going to have mercy?"

"Even if you did bad things, it's never too late to at least try to change your future."

"Change... My future?"

"Yes. You can't change the past. But you're still being able to change your future."

"I guess this is not a bad idea at all."

"So then her i go!" She got her Harmony pact and spined the circle. "Blessed honesty! Hear my heart! Honesty Blesser!" A little light orange stick with a orange apple jewel in top of it appeared in Applejack's hand. She magically drawned a apple in the air. "Honest Apple Blessing Purification!" She pointed the stick to Lie. The apple hitted her.

When Lie opened her eyes, she saw Applejack in front of her.

"Hey, since ya're going to make your own future, ya should make some friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes. When i'm sad, i try thinking about my friends, and when i do this, i feel happy again. I'm sure ya can make some friends. If ya do this, then ya will have someone to open up to and ya will never need to lie again."

"You do really think i can?"

"Of course yes!" She offered her a hand.

Diferent from Dark Magic, she didn't hesitated before gently smiling and taking her hand.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Said Meanie.

"I'm coming!" Fluttershy attacked her. The attack was so strong that when she hit the barn's wall she broke it. Fluttershy got inside the barn and looked at her with a concerned look.

"What are you waiting for!? Just finish me already!"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Why!?"

"I don't like violence or hurting others. My very own name says this, right? I try to treat everyone with kindness. And i can forgive you for what you did."

"What?"

"If you want to, i can take you out of here."

"You would really do this for me?"

"Of course."

"So then take me out of here. Please."

"Ok." She got her Harmony pact and spined the circle. "Blessed kindness! Hear my heart! Kindness Blesser!" A yellow stick with a light pink butterfly jewel in the top of it appeared in her hand. She magically drawned a butterfly in the air. "Kind Butterfly Blessing Purification!" She pointed the stick to Meanie. The butterfly hit her.

When Meanie opened her eyes, she saw Fluttershy in front of her.

"You know why do i treat others with kindness? Because i want to see them smiling."

"See them... Smiling?"

"Yes. When you're kind with others, you can receive a kind smile in return. When you see someone is sad or hurt, if you use your kindness to cheer them up, i'm sure they will smile to you."

"Someone smiling... for me?"

"Yes. I'm sure you can do it if you make some effort." She offered her a hand.

Meanie hesitated a little before giving her a small smile and taking her hand.

* * *

"What!? That is not funny! This can't be possible!"

"It's what you said that can't be possible." Pinkie was standing right in the bottom of the dining table.

"What do you mean?"

The lights were turned off. Then a spotlight that was on lighted where Pinkie was. And another one lighted where Sadness was.

"There's going to have times where you will want to see others smiling. There's going to have times where you will want to cheer up others." She placed her hands where the light blue balloon symbol was in her chest. "Those feelings... Those wishes... They are what make me strong!" She attacked Sadness with the spotlight following her.

The attack trowed Sadness against the wall. The spotlight also following her.

"I won't hurt you anymore." Said Pinkie getting closer to her. "Blessed laughter! Hear my heart! Laughter Blesser!" A light pink stick with a light blue balloon jewel in the top of it appeared in her hand. She magically drawned a balloon in the air. "Happy Balloon Blessing Purification!" She pointed the stick to Sadness. The balloon hit her.

When sadness opened her eyes, she saw Pinkie standing right in front of her.

"I already told you that i won't hurt you anymore." Said Pinkie hugging Sadness.

"What?"

"I wouldn't be doing the right thing if i did hurt you. I want to see everyone smiling. And you're not a exception."

Sadness' eyes got a little teary before she hugged Pinkie back.

* * *

"Wah! What's this!?" Asked Selfishness.

"It's the true power of my generosity!" Said Rarity jumping so she would be behind her.

"Power of generosity? That's ridiculus! If you are generous with others, you won't win anything in response!" She tried to attack Rarity, but she dodged.

"That's not true. When you are generous, you are always paid back with a smile. And a single smile is worth more than popularity."

"Stop lying! Is because of generosity that i am here! Is because of generosity that my heart is broken!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was generous to a boy i liked. And then he took advantage of me! I did everything he told me to... And in the end i didn't won anything back! He told me to help him with the girl he liked. And i helped. And in the end he said 'now you are useless to me, never talk to me again'. I am like this because of this freaking generosity!" She fell to her knees and started crying.

Rarity looked at her with a concerned look. She understanded how Selfishness feeled. In the past, she was also heart broken by boys she liked. Even she was so generous with them, they were always cold hearted with her. She tought of a solution to Selfishness' problem.

"I will help you. Don't worry." Selfishness wiped her tears and then looked at her confused and yet sad. "Blessed generosity! Hear my heart! Generosity Blesser!" A white stick with a purple jewel in the top of it appeared in Rarity's hand. She magically drawned a jewel in the air. "Generous Jewel Blessing Purification!" She pointed the stick to Selfishness. The jewel hit her.

When Selfishness oppened her eyes, she saw Rarity standing in front of her.

"I understand how you feel." Said Rarity.

"Hm?"

"Just like you, i was also rejected by a lot of boys in the past. It didn't mattered how much i was generous to them, they would always act cold hearted."

"I don't understand you. How can you still being so happy when you were rejected so much?"

"Because i started to move forward. And even if they rejected me, i was still preying for their happiness."

"Their... Their happiness?"

"Yeah. It's strange but, you did the same right? You helped him with the girl he liked because you wanted him to be happy, right?"

"Well... I guess that is it." Selfishness started smiling.

"Well, i'm pretty sure that you can still being able to change your life." Rarity hugged her.

"Will you be by my side?"

"Of course! We are friends now, right?"

"Well..." She hugged her back. "So then from now on we are friends!"

* * *

"How!? How did you do that!?" Asked Greed.

"Not even i know how. But... I guess it's the strenght of my loyalty."

"No! Loyalty doesn't bring you strenght! The only thing that matters is your own benefit!" She tried to punch Rainbow, but she jumped and got a little far from her. Greed hit the wall.

"That is not true. Did you ever got in a team? In a team you need to have loyalty."

"Oh, really?" Rainbow saw some tears in her eyes. "So then tell this to the stupid girls that were in the same team as i in a school race!"

"What they did?"

"We were supposed to work together... We were supposed to get to the finish line together... But instead... They tould me to buy snaks for them, when i came back, they were already running. I got to the race as fast as i could, but it was too late. The race was over... And then i discovered that they said i gave up!" She looked at Rainbow in anger. "And when i got to talk to them, the only thing they said was 'Who would be loyal to you? Since you're always helping everybody, anyone would take advantage of it.'. They... They... They betrayed me!" She fell to her knees and started to cry while staring to the ground.

Now, Rainbow didn't knew what to think about her anymore. She thought Greed would always lie and never be loyal to anyone. But, the story she told and the tears in her eyes were enough to prove she wasn't lying. The once she was just another girl that would always help others. And one day, these girls took advantage of it. She looked at Greed again and heared a very bad noise. Some wood that was above her head was about to fall.

"Beware!" She said changing the direction where the wood would fall so it wouldn't hir Greed's head.

Greed looked at her confused, her face still full of tears.

"What are you doing? Why did you protected me? After everything that i have done to you, why did you protected me!?"

"After hearing that story, it's kinda obvious that i will protect you."

"What?"

Another wood fell somewhere.

"I don't think this is a safe place to talk. Let's get out of here."

Greed nodded and guided Rainbow through the way out the shop.

Once they were outside, they crossed the road and sit down in the ground. Greed still crying. Some time passed, Greed wasn't crying so much anymore, but she was still sobbing. Rainbow felt poor for her, so she hugged her. Greed didn't even flinched. She simply accepted the hug and kept sobbing and crying in Rainbow's shoulder until she had nothing more to cry or sob.

"Thank you." Said Greed lifting up her head, so she would be able to see Rainbow in the eyes, without getting away from the hug.

"You are welcome." She stared at Greed for a few seconds. "You know, you remenber me of Scoota-loo."

"Who is that?"

"A girl that i know. Even though she lives in a orphanage, she comes to the same school as me. And, well, she sees me as some kind of idol. She is so nice, she's like a sister to me."

"Rainbow..."

"Yes?"

Greed got out of the hug, standed up and bowed to Rainbow.

"Please! Take me out of here with you!"

Some silence was kept between them for a little. Until Rainbow smiled and said:

"Okay."

"Really!?" She stopped bowing and looked at Rainbow standing normaly.

"Of course. We are friends now, right?"

"So then... From now on we are friends!" Said Greed with a gentle smile.

Rainbow chuckled and they kept in silence for some seconds before Rainbow said:

"Blessed loyalty! Hear my heart! Loyalty Blesser!" A light blue stick with a red thunder in top of it appeared in her hand. She magically drawned a thunder in the air. "Loyal Thunder Blessing Purification!" She pointed the stick to Greed. The thunder hit her. She didn't flinched, just like Rainbow knew by instinct what to do, she also knew she wouldn't be hurted.

* * *

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow waked up in front of the Tree of Harmony with Spike looking at them smiling. They were all in their normal forms.

"Where... Where is Greed?" Asked Rainbow sitting down.

"If you are talking about them, i guess one of them is her." Said Spike.

They turned around to see that Dark Magic, Lie, Meanie, Sadness, Selfishness and Greed were all unconcious lying under the tree. But they were all wearing school uniforms. They all smiled.

"I'm still wondering how was i able to know what to say." Said Fluttershy.

"Ya too?" Asked Applejack.

"What? Do you mean that purification thing?" Asked Pinkie.

"You all purified all of them. Since you heared your hearts, you knew what to say by instinct."

"Spike... What was that 'Eternal' thing?"

"You did it too?" Asked Rarity.

"It's a form that Harmony warriors win only when they hear they hearts and do what they say. Unhapply this is somehow rare. Because mostly people hear their hearts the most when they are under pression."

"Oooh." Said Pinkie.

"Hey... How did Greed and these girls got in these places?" Asked Rainbow.

"You heared her story? Well, they are girls that had their hearts swallowed by despair or sadness. Being conviced that what you girls protect only brings pain, because they treatened some people with friendship, honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity and loyalty and these people hurted them."

"Really? I didn't heared any story." Said Twilight.

"Well, they don't feel very confortable speaking about their past."

"Will they be okay?" Asked Applejack.

"Yes. They will only stay unconcious for some time. After this they would probably go back to their normal lifes. And, now i should probably show you what you got as a reward for passing." Said Spike walking to a corner to get something. He came back with a little chest. "Here it is. Something that will help you girls save Twilily and the others. And maybe even defeating Nightmare Moon."

"Deafiting Nightmare Moon?" Asked Fluttershy.

"What is that thing?" Asked Rarity.

"That is... The 'Eternal Friendship Chest'!"

* * *

**I hope i stop writing chapters long like this! I hope i can make next one shorter!**

***When i'm editing in the site* Wait... MORE THAN 4.000 WORDS!?**


	11. Rescue

"'Eternal Friendship Chest'?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes. With it, you will probably be able to transfom and save Twilily and the others." Said Spike.

"What about them?" Asked Rarity looking and Selfishness and the others.

"It may late a little before they wake up and go back to their lifes. By now, is better for us to try fiding Nightmare Moon."

"Okay!"

* * *

In this night, another Nightmare appeared. This one was near Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack lived. The others got there, and they had a plan.

"That's enough Nightmare Moon! Let our friends go!" Shouted Twilight.

Nightmare Moon and their pony-fairys were seeing everything. Smiles came across the pony-fairys faces as they saw Twilight and the others wanting to save them.

"Twilight!" Shouted Twilily.

"Shut up!" Said Nightmare Moon looking at Twilily. They cowered scared. She turned back to the mirror that she was using to look at Twilight and the others. "Well, i will give then back to you if you defeat these two Nightmares without them."

"Two?" Asked Rainbow.

Suddenly, they were teleported to a black place. There, stood the Nightmare that was at Sweet Apple Acres and another one.

"So, let's go! For them!" Said Twilight holding the chest in front of her. Nothing happened.

"We forgot to ask Spike how does that thing works!" Screamed Rarity.

"NIGHTMARE!" One of the Nightmares attacked them. But they dodged.

"How are we going to get out of here or to save them now!?" Asked Rainbow.

* * *

Spike was sleeping in the dog bed Twilight has in her room for him. He was in his dog form. Then he heared something and woke up. He looked out the window and stared shocked. It was the Nightmare in Sweet Apple Acres. Then he saw it and the girls disappearing.

"No!" He screamed. "They don't know how to use the chest yet! They are going to get hurt!"

"Spike..." Said a voice.

Spike turned around and saw a white shilloute. He knew who it was, it was the one who pastly sealed Nightmare Moon in the moon 1000 years ago.

"S-s-s-sun warrior!" He got to his human form and bowed to her.

"No need to be so formal, remember? You're a part of the Tree of Harmony, so i must show total respect for you."

"Sun warrior, i'm sorry. I didn't told them how to use the chest, and i think they are going to get badly hurt."

"Spike, they passed trough their special train, they were able to get their Eternal forms even if they are newbies. If they remember very well of what happened in the train, i'm pretty sure they will find the way to unlock the chest's power."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

The Nightmares weren't giving Twilight and the others time to think. The only thing the girls could do was run around so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Girls!" Screamed Rainbowly.

"Why are you doing this!?" Asked Flutterly.

"Doing what?" Asked Nightmare Moon.

"Why do you want to bring eternal night? Why are you hurting them?" Asked Applelack.

"Why do i want to bring eternal night? Why am i hurting them? Well, they deserve that. And you too. You and them deserve this just like everyone else in this world!"

"What?" Murmured Rarily.

* * *

Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie managed to hide from the Nightmares for some time. So they could think.

"Argh. How do we use this thing?" Murmured Twilight. _Let me see... This thing has 'Eternal' in it's name. When we were fighting against Dark Magic and the others we got these 'Eternal' forms. Maybe these things are conected?_

_Okay... What made our 'Eternal' forms come?_ Thought Pinkie.

_Hm... Wait... Spike said that we got our 'Eternal' forms by hearing our hearts and doing what they said... So maybe if we hear our hearts again, and do what they say again, we will probably be able to unlock the chest's power!_ Thought Fluttershy. _Twilight is with the chest, so i must tell her what to do._ She peeked out her hiding spot and looked for Twilight. She found her and got to where she was being very careful not to call the Nightmares attention. "Twilight-chan!" She whispered.

"Fluttershy-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I think i know how to make the chest work."

"How?"

"Well, Spike said that we got our Eternal forms by hearing our hearts and doing what they said. So maybe if we do that again, the chest will work."

"Great idea! Let's try!"

"So let's tell the others."

"Okay."

Both of them got to where Pinkie was. They told her about Fluttershy's plan. Pinkie would distract the Nightmares and Fluttershy and Twilight would use this time to tell the others.

"Hey! You big meanies! I'm here! Come and catch me!"

"NIGHTMARE!" They screamed together before running after Pinkie who started running around.

Twilight and Fluttershy used this time to tell Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow.

"So let's do this!" Said Rainbow.

"Eeyup!" Said Applejack.

"Let's go!" Said Rarity.

"Pinkie!" Shouted Twilight.

Pinkie stopped running around. They all hided themselves and the Nightmares didn't saw them.

One of the Nightmares steped in the other's foot. He screamed in pain and shouted at the other in anger. So they started arguing and fighting against one each other. What gave the girls even more time.

Rainbow pressed her hands against her chest. Feeling and listening to her heartbeat with a lot of attention. _Doing what my heart says, huh?_ She thought. She remembered of Rainbowly, and of how much she wanted to see her again. _Right now... What my heart is telling me... Is to concentrate in my feelings. And in my desire to save my friend!_ Her body started to glow. When the glow stopped, she was in her Eternal form. "Eternal loyalty in teamwork! Eternal Loyalty warrior!" She got out of her hiding spot and started to attack the Nightmares.

Rarity did the same thing: pressed her hands against her chest, felt and listened to her hearbeat with a lot of concentration. She remembered of Rarily, of her dream, and the support she gave her. _If i'm going to be a famous stylist... Then i want her by my side to support me, so then i can be by her side and support her too!_ She thought. Her body started to glow. When she stopped glowing, she was in her Eternal form. "Eternal generosity reflecte in a diamond! Eternal Generosity warrior!" She stopped hiding and started to attack the Nightmares with Rainbow.

Pinkie did the same. Being the most concentrated she could. Listening and feeling her heart beating while she remembered of Pinklylie. Of her desire to see her happy again. _Even if it costs my life, i will see my friend smiling again! I want to be happy with her for as long as i can!_ She thought before her body started to glow. The glow stopped and she was in her Eternal form. "Eternal laughter around the world! Eternal Laughter warrior!" She started to fight the Nightmares with Rainbow and Rarity.

Fluttershy placed her hands in her chest. Feeling her hearbeat. She remembered of Flutterly, of the promise they made that they would take care of animals together. _Don't worry, my friend. I won't break our promise. I will save you!_ Her body started to glow. She was in her Eternal form when the glow stopped. "Eternal kindness in the butterflies of our world! Eternal Kindness warrior!" She joined Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie.

Applejack pressed only one hand in her chest to feel her heartbeat. She remembered of Applelack, of she telling her that she would be able to help her with the apples when she get older. _Don't worry, Applelack. I told you that you are going to help me with the apples when you get older. And i will save you so we can fufill our promise!_ Her body started to glow. When the glow stopped, she was in her Eternal form. "Eternal honesty in the trees of a forest! Eternal Honesty warrior!" She joined Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy.

Twilight was the only one left. She took a deep breath and placed her hands against her chest. She remembered of Twilily, of when she promised her she would teach her what she learned in the human world. _Twilily... I swear that i will save you!_ Her body started to glow. When she stopped glowing, she was in her Eternal form. "Eternal magic in the pages of a book! Eternal Magic warrior!" She joined Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack.

* * *

"NO! HOW!?" Shouted Nightmare Moon.

_Twilight and the others... _Thought Twilily.

"They are fighting for us!" Screamed Rarily.

"No... HOW!? HOW DID YOU TRANSFORMED WITHOUT THEM!? The only time i have seen this was when me and my..." Nightmare Moon stopped talking suddenly. Remembering something from the past.

_"Eternal Sun warrior!"_

_"Eternal Moon warrior!"_

"No... I won't be fooled by her again!"

"Nightmare Moon... Did you ever had someone that's important to you?" Asked Twilily.

"Hum?"

"What are you doing Twilily!?" Asked Pinklylie.

"So, did you ever had someone for whom you cared for? Or that cared for you? Like a friend, sister, family member?"

"Sis... Why do you want to know about it!?"

"I don't know why, but i feel like you want to bring eternal night because of something that happened between you and someone that was important to you before. Or maybe because of something that someone did to you."

"Ugh... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

_Nightmare Moon..._

* * *

"I guess we should finish this!" Said Rainbow.

"I agree with ya." Said Applejack

"So then let's go!" Said Pinkie.

"Do you mind doing the honor, Fluttershy-senpai? You were the one who had the idea after all." Said Twilight.

"Okay." Said Fluttershy. "Blessed kindness! Hear my heart! Kindness Blesser!" The 'Kindness Blesser' appeared in her hands. She magically drawned a butterfly in the air. "Kind Butterfly Blessing Purification!" She pointed the blesser to the Nightmares. The butterfly hit them and they were defeated.

"That's it Nightmare Moon! Now give our friends back!" Shouted Applejack.

"Well, we made a deal, so here they are." Said Nightmare Moon before teleporting the pony-fairys to where they were.

The pony-fairys flied and jumped to hug them.

"Rainbow!"

"Rainbowly!"

"PINKIE PIE! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too silly!"

"Rarity!"

"Rarily!"

"Fluttershy! I missed you! I was so scared!"

"I missed you too Flutterly."

"AJ! I'm so glad you came! I would never forgive you if you left me with her!"

"You know i would never do this Applelack."

"Twilight! You came to save us!"

"Of course i did!"

Then they were all teleported back to Sweet Apple Acres and they untransformed.

"You girls are so disgusting..." Said Nightmare Moon.

"Girls! You're okay!" Said Spike running towards them in his human form.

"Spike! May i ask you something?" Asked Twilily.

"You can ask me anything."

"Well, it's about Nightmare Moon. I don't know why, but i feel like she wants to bring eternal night because something happened between her and someone that was important to her."

"Oh... I guess we should wait a little before i tell you this. Do you think you can wait?"

"I will try."

After this, they got back to their homes and slept.

* * *

**I will just warn you guys that when i finish Nightmare Moon's arc i will take a break on stories. It will be 2 months long or more. I'm sorry, maybe when i get on vacation from school i will come back. Is that school is not helping me.**


	12. The ticket master part 1

A few weeks had passed since they rescued the pony-fairys. The Nightmares kept appearing from time to time. But since they were adapted to it already, nothing so exciting was happening.

Twilight was walking trough the halls in lunch time. Then she found her brother Shining Armor.

"Oh, Twilie! I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Have your friends told you about the Grand Galloping Gala, that is like a prom party? Well, i have some tickets for you and one more person." He gave her two golden tickets.

"Why just two?"

"I will tell you later. Well, my next class is starting, so bye-bye." He got to his next class, leaving Twilight standing in the hall.

_I feel something bad is going to happen because of those tickets._ She tought.

* * *

In lunch time, Twilight got to where Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow were. She was with the tickets in her pocket.

"So, any good news?" Asked Sunset.

"Well, acctually i'm not sure if that is good or bad news, but well... I found out that Blueblood is going to the Grand Galloping Gala! Now it is one more reason for me to go to it! But unhapply i don't have a ticket to the Gala. At least not yet." Said Rarity.

"Who is Blueblood?" Asked Twilight.

"What did you just said!? Twilight how don't you know him! Every girl in this school knows him! He is the most pretty and popular boy in all school. Girls are always chasing him, taking pictures of him, getting autographs from him, he's like an idol!" Said Rarity nearly shouting.

"I don't know why does everyone keeps chasing him. He's just another boy, nothing else." Said Sunset.

"Oh, c'mon Sunset dear. There must be a boy that you like."

"No, there is no boy that i like. Just my brother is boys enough in my life."

"Now that we're talking about Flash, Twilight didn't ya and him ate some ice cream a couple days ago? I was in the park and i saw ya two together." Said Applejack.

"How did you saw it!? I-i mean, we just found one each other while i was studying in the park and he invited me to eat ice cream! Just this!" Explained Twilight blushing.

"Changing the subject, any more news?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Well, acctualy my brother just gave me two tickets to that 'Grand Galloping Gala' thing. One for me and one more friend. But, i don't quite know if i'm going to go."

"The Grand Galloping Gala!?" They all shouted together, exept for Sunset and Twilight.

"What do you mean with not wanting to go!? It must be awesome!" Said Rainbow.

"Twilight please! Blueblood is going! I need to go too!" Said Rarity.

"Girls leave her alone! You don't even give her time to think." Said Sunset. Then she turned to face Twilight. "Twilight, don't feel forced to choose one of us. Well, i'm already out of the list, since i don't see why do people love this thing so much."

The others sat down again. But were still a little agitated.

_I knew something bad was going to happen because of those tickets._ Thought Twilight.

* * *

"I knew those tickets were going to bring problems." Said Twilight to herself as she entered her room that night.

"Which tickets?" Asked Spike that was in his dog form.

"My brother gave me two tickets to some kind of prom called Grand Galloping Gala. And now, AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow want one of them. But i have only two and i don't even know if i'm going to that Gala."

"Is better for you to make a decision quickly. Before their friendship with one each other is ruined because of this."

"But how would this happen?"

"Even if you're Harmony warriors, you're still humans. And i know that mostly when humans want something very badly, two things can happen: one, they end up fighting with one each other to get what they want. Two, they will end up in greed to get what they want. You girls are no exeption. If you don't make a decision quickly, the friendship between the five of them can be destroyed. And your power will weaken."

"What do you mean with weaken?"

"The power between the Harmony warriors gets stronger as their friendship grows. But when the friendship between them is destroyed, their power gets weak. So then, you girls need to be very careful, so your friendship is not destroyed."

Now, Twilight was pretty sure. They were in a trouble bigger than she thought.

* * *

In the next day, they didn't had school, so Twilight decided that she was going out for lunch while trying to think about what she was going to do about the tickets.

She got to a fast food, and sat down on one of the tables outside. She brought Spike with her.

"What are you going to want?" Asked a girl that worked there.

"Just bring me a cheese burger, a small french fries, and a medium Soda."

The girl noted everything and got back inside.

"What do you think Spike?" Twilight asked in low tone, so no one could hear their conversation.

"About what?" Replied Spike also in a low tone.

"The tickets? Who should i bring with me?"

"Honestly, i don't know. I don't know if they all have good reasons, but that's a decision you should make by yourself."

"Hm..." Said Twilight getting back to her thoughts.

The time passed. Her order arived. And when she was almost finishing, she started to hear rain falling. But it was strange. She wasn't getting wet, and where she was had nothing covering her. Until she looked up and saw an umbrella being holded by someone. She knew that hand, and that arm. She looked beside her and saw Rainbow Dash standing there while smiling, not caring about the rain that was getting her all soaked.

"Hello Twi-chan." She said still smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I saw my dearest friend was going to get wet. So then i thought about borrowing you my umbrella, so you would stay dry."

Twilight remembered what Spike said about greed.

"You're not trying to get extra points with me to win the ticket to the Gala are you?"

"How did you knew it-!? I mean, of course not! I would do that for anyone!"

Twilight saw two girls running inside with their orders. Then she looked back to the soaked rainbow-haired girl. Rainbow scretched the back of her neck. Twilight finished eating quickly before saying:

"Rainbow, i don't feel comfortable accepting these type of favors, so i would like you to get away with that umbrella right now. And also..." She got up and took Spike. "I'm on my way."

"Are you sure you don't want me to borrow you my umbrella?"

Twilight looked at her angry.

"Ugh. Fine."

Both of them walked oposite directions. Twilight don't even caring about the rain.

* * *

In her way back home, Twilight walked through Rarity's house. She really hoped that if she did find Rarity, she wouldn't do something similar to what Rainbow did. Something to try to convice Twilight to give her the ticket to the Gala.

"O my gosh dear Twilight! It's raining out here!" She heared Rarity saying as she opened the door to talk to her.

"No. Really?" She said sarcastically as she stopped walking.

"Come with me before you get sick dear!" Rarity took Twilight by the hand, getting her inside of her house by fource.

Then well, Rarity got Twilight's hair dry, and then she started to brush her hair. And well, she took advantage of the moment to get one of the dresses she had made.

"Twilight dear, would you mind wearing this dress that i made? Is just that, i want to make sure that it isn't too big or too small. Would you wear it? Pretty please?"

"Okay, okay."

"Oh thank you dear!" She gave the dress to Twilight and gave her some privacy to wear it.

"Ready!" Said Twilight.

Rarity went inside her room. And her eyes sparkled at what she saw. Twilight was wearing the dress she made. It was a dress that was completely dark blue and light blue, with some glitter in it.

"You're simply wonderful my dear!"

"Well, i have to say. It's really pretty." Said Twilight as she looked at herself in Rarity's mirror.

"Well, thank goodness i made another one." Rarity took a dress that was exactaly like the one Twilight was wearing. But it was white and grey instead of dark blue and light blue. "Well, but i'm pretty sure that Blueblood is going to think i'm prettier than you."

"Wait a second..." Said Twilight noticing what Rarity was doing. She was disapointed. Rarity was doing the same thing that Rainbow tried to do.

But well, Rarity didn't heard what Twilight said. "God... When Blueblood sees me wearing that dress, i'm sure he will fall for me imediatly. Or even better, when everyone sees me wearing this, i will probably become the most popular girl in school! And everyone will finally see that the best girl in the entire school is me!"

Twilight called Rarity's attention. And then Rarity finally noticed what she had just done.

"O-oh, a-and you to of course. Hehe."

"No. I already got it. You're just trying to make me happy so then i will give you the ticket. But that won't work, okay?" Twilight switched her clothes quickly and got Spike. "Now excuse me, i'm going home."

Then Twilight got out of Rarity's house and went to hers. And thankfully, the rain stopped.

* * *

The next day, on lunch time, Twilight had forgoten her lunch in home. She just hoped that none of her friends popped out and offered her some of their lunch just to get the ticket. She sighed.

"Well, i guess that i won't lunch today." Said Twilight before looking around to find Sunset, since she was the only of her friends that didn't wanted to go to the Gala.

When she found Sunset, she got to where she was

"Hello Twi! What's up?" Asked Sunset.

"Hi Sunset-chan. I'm okay." She sat down beside her.

"And what about that ticket? Already decided who are you going to take with you?"

"No. And to make things worse, i fear that the girls are making favors to me so i give them the ticket. That makes things even harder to decide."

"Oh, i see. But well, no one said that it had to be one of them. It could be someone else, if you know what i mean."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Maybe you could invite Flash." She faced Twilight with a determined expression. Twilight blushed imediatly. She didn't knew what to say, she didn't knew how to react.

"W-what are you talking about!? W-where did you got that idea!?"

"Well, let's say that my brother told me something that he forced me to promise i wouldn't tell."

"What?"

"You know me, i never break promises, not on purpose. Changing the subject, did you even lunched today? Most times you late a little to because, according to what you told me when we where little, you eat slowly so then you can feel the taste of the food."

"Well, i forgot my lunch at home, so i didn't lunched and don't plan to eat anything before going back home."

"Hello there girls!" They heard a country accent calling.

They looked and saw Applejack coming in their direction. Twilight got a little worried. If Applejack had listened to their talking, she would probably make the same thing that Rainbow and Rarity did. And that wouldn't be good.

"Hello AJ-san!" Said Sunset. Applejack sat beside them.

"Well, by accident i ended up hearing ya little talking and also heard that you didn't lunched yet, Twilight-san."

"Yeah, i didn't lunched yet."

"So then i guess that could help ya." Applejack gave her a little box with food. Twilight opened it and saw all the food that was in there, making her stomach growl and her mouth to get watery.

_No, Twilight. You can't fall in this. Okay that you're hungry and this looks delicious, but you can't let your guard down just because of your stomach. _Her belly growled again. _Just ignore your stomach and go back to think about to who will you give the freaking ticket. If you don't think quickly, then your friends will fall apart._ "Sorry but, i have to go." Twilight got up.

"Wait a little, i never saw you refusing to eat something that looks extremely delicious! What's wrong Twi?" Asked Sunset.

"Well, i'm not hungry. And also, i won't accept those favors just because of a ticket." She looked at Applejack with a cold stare. "Bye." She left.

Applejack sighed before looking back at Sunset. She saw Sunset looking at the opened little food box. Her eyes were sparkling, there was saliva coming out of her mouth, and she could tell she was almost hipnotized by the smell and how the food looked like.

"AJ-san... Since Twilight won't eat... Can i...?"

"Okay. It's better to not waste food."

"YAY! Thank you!" Sunset quickly got the box. "Thanks for the food!"

And Applejack just watched her eating the so delicious and almost perfect food that Twilight didn't wanted to eat.

* * *

Twilight lated a little more to get home, because she did go to the library for her to do a school work. When Twilight got back home, she noticed it was a little diferent. It was looking cleaner than normal.

"Oh, Twilight! You're back! Sorry for not warning you about your lunch. I hadn't noticed you forgot it." Said Twilight's mother. Her hair was lilac and white, it was long and it made almost an entire circle at the end of it. And her eyes were light blue, a light blue that would always remind Twilight of a lake in a forest full of life. She was wearing a light grey apron while cooking diner.

"It's all okay mom. I'm fine."

"Ah, and you should thank your friend for ofering to clean up the house. I think her name was Fluttershy. I'm so happy you became friends with such a sweet girl."

"Wait, Fluttershy? Where is she right now?"

"I think she's cleaning your room."

"Okay, mom. Thank you." Said Twilight before going upstairs and then entering her room.

When she got inside her room, she saw Fluttershy cleaning her desk while singing something.

"Ugh, Fluttershy. Not you too." Said Twilight facepalming.

"Oh, hello Twilight-san. I hope you don't mind but i'm cleaning up your house for you. And well, let me say that your mother is really nice." Said Fluttershy looking at her inocently.

Twilight sighed. "Fluttershy, listen. I know you really want that ticket to the Gala, but making me favors is not going to help."

"How did you get that idea that i'm doing this because of the ticket?"

"Of course you are! Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack did the exact same thing! And don't think i don't know you're doing the same thing too!"

Fluttershy's smile faded. And Twilight could see some sadness in her expression. Twilight sighed again.

"Look, Fluttershy. I don't want to hurt your feelings or make you sad. It's just that i need time to think."

"I'm being honest Twilight. I'm not doing this for the ticket. And well... I already finished anyways." She said taking her things with her and lefting Twilight's room.

Fluttershy walked downstairs. Still with the sad expression in her face.

"Fluttershy-san, is everything okay? Did you and Twilight had a fight or something?" Asked Twilight's mother.

"No. I'm okay. I'm just tired." She lied.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Asked Twilight's mother placing a hand in Fluttershy's cheek.

"Yes. I'm fine. I will just go home."

"Come back whenever you want."

"Okay." Said Fluttershy before leaving.

While Fluttershy was going back home, she took her time to think about her true motivations to be cleaning Twilight's house.

**Flashback**

Fluttershy was siting on her desk, just wondering on her thoughts with Flutterly on her side.

"Fluttershy-san. You're not going to do anything for Twilight to give you the ticket right?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because i talked to the others and they told me the others were doing this. The only ones that didn't did yet were you and Pinkie Pie."

"Well, i really want to go to the Gala. But not so much that i would do something so greedy. After all, i will have another chance next year."

"Hm... Fluttershy. I was thinking, Twilily told me that Twilight has been a little stressed this week. So i thought you could help her with something. Just to decrease her stress."

"Well, if i help her with homework or something like this she will think that i'm doing it for the ticket. But maybe if i offer to clean up her house she will feel less stressed. And well, a cleaned house always makes me feel less stressed."

"Good luck."

**Flashback**

So Fluttershy didn't lied. She only wanted to help Twilight feel less stressed. She didn't wanted to force her to give the ticket to her. She only wanted to help.

_How could i be silly enough to think she wouldn't think i was doing it for the ticket?_ She thought looking up at the sky. It was going to rain again. _I guess the weather knows how it is to feel sad or depressed._

* * *

Some minutes after Fluttershy had left Twilight's house, Twilight heard the doorbell.

"Twilight! Could you see who it is please!? Dinner is not done yet!" Shouted her mother.

Twilight sighed. _Please don't be any of the girls, please don't be any of the girls..._ She kept thinking while getting to the door. She unlocked the door before opening it.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted Pinkie Pie.

Twilight wished that what she was hoping for really had happened. That was making her stress level up. Pinkie started to tell her something. But her stress was so high that she was not even caring about it. The only thing she heard from Pinkie was something about a party. And it was probably just like all of the others had done. Just something for Twilight to give her the ticket. How much more Pinkie talked, more Twilight's headache started to get worse. She couldn't tolerate this thing anymore. She couldn't keep quiet about what Pinkie was doing.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Twilight, making Pinkie get quiet almost imediatly.

"What is it Twilight?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS! I CAN'T TOLERATE ALL OF YOU DOING THIS THINGS FOR ME TO GIVE THE TICKET TO ONE OF YOU!"

"Oh, so then the others were also doing this. And i thought i had a briliant idea."

"JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK UNLESS I HAVE ALREADY DECIDED TO WHO WILL I GIVE THE TICKET!" She shouted again. She pushed Pinkie trough the door and quickly slamed the door shut. And locked it before Pinkie could get in again.

Twilight placed a strand of her hair back behind her ear before sitting in the couch. Some tears started to roll down her face. She started to cry. She couldn't believe in what was happening. All of her friends were doing exactaly what Spike said they were going to do. They were acting with greed and, whit this, of course the bond between them was going to be probably almost destroyed. That if it wasn't already. She couldn't believe that her friends were doing this. She thought that true friends weren't be supposed to do this kind of thing. How could they do this kind of thing? It was just a golden colored piece of paper whit things wrote in it. They would have another chance to get this ticket the next year anyway. She was in pain, her heart was in pain.

"Twilight! Twilight, you need to go out!" Said Spike coming downstairs.

"Why would i need to go out there!? Why would i need to go where all my friends probably are thinking about how to make me give the ticket to one of them!?" Said Twilight still crying.

"Twilight, didn't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" She said finally looking at him.

"Your mom didn't came to comfort you or to stop you shouting at Pinkie did her?"

"No."

"That means that there's a nightmare somewhere out there! So then you need to fight!"

"A nightmare?" She asked before running upstairs to look out trough her room's window.

There really was a Nightmare out there. He was destroying everything near the school. Even though Twilight wasn't in the mood to see the other girls again, she was still having some hope of they not appearing to fight this time.

She sighed. "I guess we have to go." She said with some sadness in her tone. "Twilily."

"Here." Twilily jumped to Twilight's shoulder. "Twilight i-" She started to say, but was cut out by Twilight.

"We can talk later." She said before getting her Harmony Pact and running to where the Nightmare was.

* * *

**Long chapter again. I think this story has more long chapters than any other story that i ever wrote. Well, since this thing is getting a little too long i will leave the other part to the next chapter.**


	13. The ticket master part 2

**Hey there! Sorry for not posting last month, is just that i hadn't finished the chapter yet, and i also have been a little lazy to write things down.**

* * *

When Twilight got to where the Nightmare was, she was happy to see that none of the girls had appeared, at least not yet. She sighed before saying:

"Let's just get over with this quickly." Then she got her Harmony pact. "Twilily."

"O-ok." She said. Then she invoked the jewel and Twilight got it.

"Harmony Change!" She said putting the jewel in the pact and spinning the circle. "The magic of simple words! Magic warrior!"

The Nightmare was similar to a robot, he looked at her and then screamed at her. He tried to hit her, but she dodged. He tried to hit her with his other arm that kept following her as she was jumping in circles around him. Them he fell, his arms were totally wrapped around him.

"Now i will just finish this and go back home." She said taking her pact and spinning the circle again. "Shine! Magic bracelet!" Her bracelet appeared in her arm. She spined the pink star. "Harmony! Magic star blast!"

The attack hit the Nightmare, but he wasn't defeated.

"What!? How!?" She asked.

"Twilight, don't you remember? I told you. Your bond with the girls is weaker because of what they did, and because of that you're not strong enough to defeat a Nightmare alone." Said Spike that was in his human form and with Twilily sitting on top of his head.

"Twilight i was going to tell you that i t-" Twilily started saying. But was quickly interrupted by Twilight.

"I already told you that we will talk later Twilily."

"Twilight, how do you think that you're going to defeat that Nightmare alone?"

"I don't know, but i will try."

"Twilight, just stop this and listen to us!" Shouted Twilily with some tears in her eyes. Her shout called Twilight's attention.

Twilily was crying. Crying because of how was Twilight acting. She did knew that Twilight wasn't feeling good because of all of this. But she didn't understand why did she needed to treat them like this. She was trying to tell this to her since the others started to do favors for her for them to give her the ticket, but she always gave her the same reply while interrupting her: "We will talk later". But they never did it. Twilight never had let she finish talking and now… Now Twilily couldn't tolerate it anymore, that was going to be her only chance, that was going to be her last chance.

"I'm trying to tell you this for a long time! But what do you do!? You always say that we will talk later but you never let me finish talking!"

"Twilily i-" This time, it was Twilily who interrupted Twilight.

"No! Now you'll listen to what i have to say until i finish! Twilight, i have been talking with the others lately, and Flutterly told me that Fluttershy really wasn't doing that for the ticket, while the others did say that the only one of the five of them that wasn't doing it for the ticket was her! And i'm pretty sure that even if the other four were doing those things for the ticket, they didn't wanted to hurt your feelings or to put you under pressure! I know that this is getting you stressed! But that's no excuse to don't listen to me!" The tears were rolling down her face even more, getting her cheeks all soaked.

"Twilight… I was noticing that it seemed that you hadn't paid attention to what i said. You're not going to be able to defeat the Nightmare alone, especially not with the actual bond that you have with the girls. Twilily had told me about this before, and i knew that you weren't going to be happy if your friends did act like that. But i didn't thought that they would take it so seriously, i didn't thought that you would take it so seriously. I didn't knew that you were going to feel so bad with all of this." He took Twilily out of his head and hugged her. For the first time, Twilight had seen Spike looking sad.

Twilight got closer to them. She stood in front of them for a while, trying to hold back her tears. Then she hugged the two of them, letting the tears out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making you two feel like this! I should have listened to you before. But… My heart hurts so much!" Twilight started to sob. She wasn't lying, her heart really was hurting a lot because of all of this. "I just… I just can't believe that all of my friends were acting that way. But now that i know that at least one of them wasn't doing this kind of things for the ticket… I feel so horrible! I feel like i'm such a horrible friend!" She didn't tried to keep holding back her tears and sobs right now. She just wanted to let all of her sadness out, and then she would probably be showing Spike and Twilily how much pain was she feeling.

"Everything will be alright, Twilight." Said Spike after placing Twilily in his shoulder and hugging Twilight.

"Spike-kun is right." Said Twilily before hugging Twilight as well. "We're here with you. And everyone else too."

"T-thank you." She said when she stopped sobbing and also cleaning up her tears. Then she stopped hugging them.

She felt happy. Happy because she could tell someone how she was feeling. Before she was a Harmony warrior, before she moved to Ponyville, she didn't had many friends, and since Shining Armor was being gym teacher in Ponyville, she had nobody for her to tell how she felt. So she always kept her feelings to herself, never showing her feelings completely. But when she met the girls, she started to open up more. She started to notice that she had finally found friends, she had finally found people that would listen to what she had to say and let she tell them how she felt. She noticed that… She had finally found true friends.

"Twilight-chan!" Called someone. Twilight knew that voice, and she knew it very well.

She looked back and saw the rainbow haired girl in blue clothes standing in the giant robot-like Nightmare. She was smiling confidently.

"Actually, Rainbowly told me about how you were feeling since we started doing favors to you!" She was still smiling and when the Nightmare tried to get his head up again, she kicked his face making his head get down again. "And i want to say that i'm sorry! I never intended on making you feel bad!" She said before jumping and landing in front of Twilight. She hugged her for a short time before stopping the hug and saying: "If you don't want, then you don't need to give the ticket to me. I will be okay if you give it to someone else."

"Rainbow…" Said Twilight in a low tone.

"No. Don't need to say anything. I already decided, i won't accept the ticket. Specially not if that makes my friend feel bad, or even worse, if that makes almost all of my closest friends my rivals, and i don't want to fight with my friends just because of a piece of paper." Said Rainbow with her hand between her and Twilight.

Twilight smiled and got up, now feeling a little better.

"Well, since we don't know if the others are even going to come today, let's finish that robot! And i wonder how do Nightmares get the forms they have… But that's a question for another time."

Twilight nodded before both of them jumped and kicked the Nightmare in his belly. The Nightmare was starting to get a little annoyed, he had just got up and the girls had made him get down again.

"Let's finish him!" Said Rainbow getting her Harmony Pact.

"It's going to be useless! Your friendship bond is still not strong enough to defeat a Nightmare!" Said Spike.

"But it won't hurt if i try!" She said before spinning the circle in the Pact.

"Shine! Loyalty bracelet!" She spinned the red thunder. "Harmony! Loyalty thunder burn!" A red thunder hit the Nightmare. And then he burned until he was defeated.

"How…" Said Twilight a little shocked.

"I told you."

"Something is wrong…" Said Spike serious.

Then they heard something like a giant walking. They looked back and saw another Nightmare. This one looked like a piano. Then they heard the same sound again. They looked to where they were looking before and saw another Nightmare, this one looking like a pencil.

"T-three Nightmares in one night!?" Shouted Rainbow looking shocked at the pencil Nightmare.

"How is that possible?" Asked Twilight looking at the piano Nightmare with an even more confused expression than Rainbow's.

Spike looked at the moon. He waited until a cloud got out of her way. His eyes widened when he saw that four stars were closer to the moon than they were last night.

"So that's why…" He said to himself.

"That what?" Asked Rainbow looking at him.

"The prophecy… 'the stars will aid in her escape'..." He didn't heard what Rainbow said. He just kept looking at the moon shocked.

The prophecy he had heard about since more than thousands of years before he met Twilight… The prophecy was being realized. In a week, Nightmare Moon would set eternal night upon the world. Not a single life form would see the sunlight ever again if they didn't defeated Nightmare Moon and would be defeated instead.

"Spike, what are you talking about?" Asked Twilight looking at him as well.

"Hm? Nothing. Forget it." Said Spike.

He didn't wanted to pressure them more than they were already. So he was going to keep quiet until he decided that they would be ready to know.

Suddenly the Nightmare that looked like a piano fell in the ground like if he had been kicked. And the one that looked like a pencil seemed to have been punched and fell too. Twilight looked around to see if she could find who had beaten up the piano Nightmare. Then suddenly she saw a girl with white clothes landing on his body. Rarity gave her a slight smile. Twilight smiled back a little. At the same time, Rainbow saw a girl with orange clothes clothes landing in the other. Rarity and Applejack got closer to Rainbow and Twilight, both smiling.

"Hm… Twilight-chan, i think that we should apologize for what we have done." Said Rarity.

"Hm?"

"Applelack and Rarily told us about what you have been through because of that ticket. And well, we wanted to say that we're sorry." Said Applejack.

"Yeah. I feel like the way that i tried to make you give it to me wasn't very fair. And well, since you have been under so much pressure, i think none of us did anything fair." Said Rarity again. She was looking down with a sad expression, and Twilight could see the regret expression in her face.

"Girls…" Twilight said as she felt a tear rolling down her face.

Then they heard one of the Nightmares getting up. They looked back and saw it was the piano one. When they were about to attack, they heard someone else shouting something.

"Harmony! Kindness Butterfly Resonance!" The attack hit the Nightmare and he was defeated.

Fluttershy got to where they were and simply smiled gently.

"I think i should apologise for talking to you that way some hours ago. I really didn't knew." Said Twilight a little worried. She didn't knew if her words hurt Fluttershy. But if she could make their friendship get back to normal, then she would do it.

"It's all okay, Twilight. I don't think it was a good idea for me to do something like this when i knew that the others were doing those things. We all make mistakes, i won't get angry at you for this." Said Fluttershy.

"Thank you." Said Twilight in a low tone.

Then, once again, they heard something. They looked back at the other Nightmare to see what it was.

"Harmony! Laughter balloon popping!" And the attack defeated the Nightmare.

"Pinkie! Here!" Called Rainbow, waving her hand in the air.

Pinkie looked around and runned after them. She managed to hug everyone at once.

"I'm sorry if i made things worse! I'm sorry! I don't want that silly ticket anymore if that means that i will make my friends sad!" Said Pinkie almost crying.

"It's all okay Pinkie, you don't need to cry." Said Twilight smiling slightly.

"Are you sure?" Asked Pinkie stopping the hug.

Twilight looked around her. The others were getting along and being friendly to one each other. It was like if those tickets never existed. For the first time since all of this ticket thing had started, she felt happy, she felt like she could believe in her friends again. She smiled, feeling a tear rolling down her face as her heart beated in happiness.

Suddenly, something started to shine in front of Twilight. Spike looked with wide eyes. He knew what that meant. This would only happen if their hearts had finally connected, placing their differences aside along with the fact that they previously wanted the same thing. The Harmony Chest had accepted them. It had seen everything since the start, even when they still hadn't found it. It knew they were growing, it knew that they were ready for that last battle.

Twilight just touched the light, not even thinking about what could happen. She just felt like if she should do it, like if the light was talking to her. When she touched it, the light became Harmony Chest. She holded it on her hands, and it slowly opened.

Inside, it had 6 symbols. A pink star, an orange apple, a light pink butterfly, a light blue balloon, a purple jewel, and a red thunder. They were all side by side in a circle, and there was nothing in the circle.

"You did it!" Said Spike jumping in happiness.

"We did what?" Asked Rarity looking back at Spike.

"You finally made the Harmony Chest acknowledge your bond and strength!"

"Hm?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Well, to make it shorter, it acknowledged that you're really friends because you left aside what you wanted for yourselves and your differences. Since you're not trying to get the ticket and are now helping one each other, now it's allowing you to finally use it's power."

Then he heard something. Another Nightmare appeared right in front of them. This one looking like a dragon.

"What about we try this thing now?" Asked Rainbow.

"Go on, Twilight, just do what you think it's right." Said Spike.

Twilight looked at Twilily, who nodded with a smile. Then she looked back at the chest. Again, she felt like if the chest was talking to her or somehow making telepathy with her. She didn't really heard what it was saying, she could just feel it. She pressed the pink star symbol, that reacted like if it was a button.

Then her body started to glow. When the glow stopped, she was in her eternal form.

"Eternal magic in the pages of a book! Eternal Magic warrior!"

Everyone looked amazed. It was like if Twilight looked even stronger than the other times that she had transformed into eternal. She looked at the Nightmare who had done nothing yet. She got her Harmony pact and spined the circle once again.

"Blessed magic! Hear my heart! Magic Blesser!" Then the blesser appeared on her hand, and the Nightmare placed his arms in front of himself, using them as a shield. "Magical Star Blessing Purification!" The attack pushed the Nightmare a little. The Nightmare thought he could defend himself, but the attack soon defeated him.

Everything and everyone got back to normal. Twilight looked back at her friends, who were all looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"You did it!" Said Pinkie hugging her.

"Well done, Twi." Said Applejack.

"I couldn't have done that without all of you." Said Twilight smiling.

Pinkie stopped hugging her and got back a little. Twilight took the two tickets out of her pocket, showing them so everyone could see.

"Well, i think i'll give these two to Sunset and Flash, then." She said, still smiling.

"Why? How are you going, then?" Asked Rarity.

"I never really wanted to go to that Gala. And, if i can't have my best friends with me, then i did rather not go."

Just these words, those simple words, made them smile the whole day. Because they knew that Twilight really liked and cared about them.

* * *

The next day, Twilight did what she said. She gave the two tickets to Flash and Sunset, and even though Sunset didn't wanted to go, she accepted it.

Then, when they were on break, Twilight found Shining Armor again.

"Oh, Twillie! I was looking for ya. Did you already gave the ticket to someone?"

"Well, i just gave both of them to Sunset and Flash."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because my other best friends started to make me favors so i would give it to them. And also, i wouldn't be able to choose between the five of them."

"Twillie, you pass!"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"I gave you those tickets to test you. I wanted to see if you made friends and if you knew how to treat them. Since i know that you're not the kind of person that makes friends so easily."

"Yeah… That makes sense…"

"Oh, here." He gave her more six tickets to her. "For you and your other friends. Now i better go." Then he left.

Twilight only looked and smiled.


	14. Off to Equestria

**Yes, i know. It's been almost a year since i last updated this story. This chapter is more of a way of saying that i'm not dead and i haven't given up on this story.**

* * *

"Pinkie! Get up, get up!"

Pinkie Pie felt Pinklylie jumping up and down on her body covered by a light pink blanket. It was Sunday, they didn't had school, and the Gala would be on Monday.

"Just let me sleep a little more. It's Sunday and the Gala is only tomorrow." She said, not intending to get up.

The last fight got her very tired. The last Nightmare attacked when it was almost midnight, so Pinkie wasn't able to sleep very well.

"Don't be lazy Pinkie. C'mon, it's going to be fun! Spike is going to take us and the others to some place, remember?"

Pinkie widened her eyes, almost jumping off her bed.

"Dammit, i forgot!" She opened her wardrobe, looking for something she could use. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" She said as she took a white shirt with six balloons, each one with a rainbow color. "If i get late Twilight-chan will be very mad at me!" She said taking the first skirt she saw, that was a pink and dark pink skirt. And then she rushed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Pinklylie giggled a little. She did wake Pinkie up sooner. They were going to meet 10:00 AM, and it was still 7:00 AM. But, well, Pinkie hadn't looked at the alarm clock, so she thought she was really late. If she kept going in the same pace, she would be the first of them to get there.

Then Pinkie got out of the bathroom, rushing to get a pair of socks and wear it. She took one quick look at her hair through her Harmony Pact, just to see if it was more messy than normal. Thankfully, it wasn't. So she took Pinklylie in her arms and rushed to the park where they had agreed to meet up.

* * *

Pinkie arrived at the park, no one else in there. She was running so fast that when she stopped she threw herself on the ground from exhaustion. Pinklylie laid on the green and fluffy grass, laughing like crazy, almost rolling all around the park.

"This is not funny! It's your fault for waking me up so late!" Said Pinkie only looking back at Pinklylie with her head.

"I'm just kidding, silly."

"What do you mean?"

Pinklylie just kept laughing. Then Rarity arrived.

"What are you doing on the ground like this, darling? Your clothes will get all dirty." She said looking down at Pinkie.

Pinkie got up very quickly, standing on her feet again.

"So you're late too, Rarity!? Thank goodness i'm not the only one!"

"What do you mean? It's only 7:40 AM, you arrived before everyone."

"What!?" Asked Pinkie looking at the clock in one of the city lights right behind her, seeing that Rarity was right. "But Pinklylie said…" Pinkie stopped talking, coming to realisation. "No wonder why there's the word 'lie' in your name!" She said looking angry at her pony-fairy.

"Oh, c'mon Pinkie. I was just kidding." Said Pinklylie giggling. "And also, i didn't tell you if we were late or not. I didn't tell you what time it was."

"Ugh…" Pinkie gave up. She noticed Pinkly had a point there. She sighed, then looked at Rarity. "Do you know when the others are going to arrive?"

"I honestly have no idea. I arrived sooner to be sure i wouldn't take too long on getting ready. But it seems it was way too soon." Said Rarity.

"Okay, let's just wait." Said Pinkie with a smile again before sitting on a bench.

Rarity sat beside her.

A few minutes had passed and it was 8:00 AM. Pinkie and Rarity heard someone calling them. They looked and saw it was Fluttershy.

"Finally someone appeared!" Said Pinkie all happy.

"We have been waiting for only 15 minutes or so, Pinkie." Said Rarity.

"But it's still boring when you have nothing to do!"

"I'm glad i'm not late." Said Fluttershy panting a bit when she got to them.

"You're actually 2 hours sooner. I don't know why you're worried." Said Rarity.

"My clock has been a little wrong lately so i came here right when i woke up."

"Sit down and wait with us." Said Pinkie pointing to the empty space beside her on the bench.

Fluttershy sat there.

"Let's talk to pass time. After all there's still 2 hours left for 10:00 AM." Said Rarity.

"But talk about what?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Maybe about things we have known about recently."

"I've heard we're going to have a new science and biology teacher next year." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh, yeah. Mister Hooves had told us he wouldn't be working at our school anymore." Said Rarity looking at the sky.

"I've found out that's not for nothing that Pinklylie has 'lie' in her name!" Said Pinkie faking anger.

"I thought you had gotten over it already." Said Rarily giggling a little. Everyone giggled.

"I've seen Miss Cadence and Mister Shinning Armor together a lot lately. I think they might be dating!" Rarity said with a smile and some sparkles in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised by that. They've always been good friends." Said Fluttershy with a little smile.

"I don't see how can that make sense. Math is based on your brain while Physical Education is based on your body. How can that work out?" Asked Pinkie a little confused.

"I don't think you understand the logic of relationships correctly, Pinkie." Said Flutterly giggling shyly.

And they spent all of their time talking to each other. Rainbow Dash and Applejack appeared and joined the conversation when they arrived. It was 10:00 AM already and Twilight didn't come up with Spike yet.

"I can't believe you're getting late to the meeting you came up with, Spike!" They heard Twilight shouting. She was coming with Spike in his human form.

"It's not because i came up with the meeting that i can't get late to it!" Said Spike angrily.

"Stop fighting!" Said Twilily.

"I was afraid i was going to get late. Now look: I was the first one to arrive and Twilight and Spike are the last ones." Said Pinkie joking.

"We would have arrived sooner if a certain dog didn't end up breaking my alarm clock yesterday!" Twilight looked at Spike and could feel her blood boiling.

"Why is everything my fault now!?" He asked angry.

"Please stop…" Said Twilily. She was inside Twilight's backpack, but her head was looking out. _I can't believe that they are fighting over nothing… _She thought.

"Now, now, now." Said Rainbow clapping her hands and calling the attention of everyone. "Are we going or not? If we aren't, then i'm going to do some jogging around town."

Spike gave another glare towards Twilight and sighed in frustration.

"You're right. So let's go." He said.

Then Spike posed like if he was bowing to royalty, and touched the grass with his left hand. The place where his hand was started to glow, and some kind of strong wind started to come out of it as well. The light formed a circle that started to get bigger until all of them were inside it. And then the light was so bright they had to close their eyes.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they were somewhere different. They were near a small hill with nothing but grass. They were all either laid or sitting on the ground, except for Spike who was still in the same position he was before.

"Where are we?" Asked Fluttershy looking around.

"Equestria." Said Spike getting up.

"That isn't much of an explanation, you know?" Said Rainbow sitting down since she was with her back on the grass.

"This is the world from where i and the pony-fairies came from." He said.

"But where's everyone?" Asked Rarity.

"Maybe in that little town over there!?" Shouted Applejack who was on top of the hill and pointing somewhere that she could see from up there.

They got up the hill, and so they could see a small town.

"Are we that up high or is that town really small?" Asked Rarity.

"It's the town that's small. Or maybe we are the ones who are too big." Said Pinkie already down the hill and near the town.

"The hill itself is pretty small, actually." Said Twilight.

"How didn't you see the town even when we were on the opposite side?" Asked Spike.

"I don't know…" Said Rarity.

While they were talking something came out of one of the houses. It wasn't a thing, it was a pony-fairy. But different from Twilily and the others, she was bigger, taller. She didn't have the size of an plushie. She was tall enough for her head to be beside their waists if they stood side by side.

Her fur was gray, her eyes light blue, and she was like a unicorn. Her mane and tail were light purple and white. Her flank had a mark of three purple stars. The style of her hair and mane were similar to Twilily's, but near her neck, her mane was curly.

With her mouth, she was carrying a basket with what looked like clothing. She placed it down in front of the house and, with her magic, started to hang the clothing on a clothesline. While doing that, she ended up seeing them and let the clothe fall in her surprise. She looked a little shocked, but didn't scream or run away.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's been quite long, right? It's nice to see you again, Velvet." Said Spike.

"Spike? Is that you?" Asked the unicorn. He just nodded. "But then where is-"

"Mom!" Said Twilily jumping out of Twilight's backpack and interrupting her.

"Twilily!" Said the unicorn running towards her and hugging her.

Then Twilight noticed. Twilily didn't look like how she was before they had arrived. Her fur was still lilac, her mane and tail the same color, her eyes the same color, she was still a unicorn, the crown with a magenta star was still on her head, and still had the pink star mark on her flank. But she was also taller and bigger, only a little shorter than the unicorn she was hugging. Her eyes also seemed to be shaped a little differently.

"Wait. Why are you-" Twilight started, but was interrupted by Rainbowly flying out of Rainbow's reach.

"Hey, wait!" Shouted Rainbow running after her.

Just like Twilily, Rainbowly had also gotten bigger. And not only her body, but her wings as well.

A couple seconds later, Rainbowly came back to them quickly.

"That was refreshing. It's not easy to run very fast when you're not adapted with a tiny body and tiny wings." She said sitting down where she was.

"Dear, your mane got a mess." Said Rarity.

"I can take care of this, don't worry." Said Rarily. "Do you have a hair brush with you?" She asked looking at Rarity.

Rarity took a hair brush out of her purse and gave to Rarily, who used her magic to carry it and use it to brush Rainbowly's hair.

"Why did you guys grow bigger?" Asked Flutteshy confused seeing that Applelack, Flutterly and Pinklylie had also gotten bigger, but still had the necklaces.

"Because this is how they are. These are their actual forms. They are only that little when they are on your world." Explained Spike.

"Why?" Asked Applejack.

"How do you think people would react if they saw colorful ponies walking around? How do you think they would be able to hide? How do you think you would be able to carry them or whatever?"

"You've got a point…" Said Rainbow.

"I suppose you're Twilily's friends. Thank you for taking care of my little girl." Said the unicorn, who apparently was Twilily's mom.

"You're welcome. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Who are you?"

"What a coincidence! I'm Twilight _Velvet_. The worlds sure are small, huh?" Giggled Twilily's mom. "Well, allow me to accompany you as you start to know our dear world."

"Of course." Smiled Twilight.

"What remembers me. Spike, why did you bring us here?" Asked Rarity.

"There's someone who i would like you to meet." Said Spike.

* * *

**Well, i hope i don't have another laziness attack to write the next chapter.**  
**And we also get some hints about what will happen in the next arcs! *Fluttershy's yay***  
**For those who might not have understood: Twilight Velvet is, as far as i know, the name given to Twilight's mom in the show. If it is official or fan made, that's something i don't know.**  
**And yes, the pony-fairies now look like the adult version of the characters.**


End file.
